Intrigas de una historia
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Que pasa cuando un aspirante a periodista y una chica que estudia comunicación intentan decifrar los misterios que encierran las apariciones de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Papillon
1. Francesca

Dos chicas viajan en el subte de Paris. Ambas se conocen de la escuela, una es morena castaña con ojos avellanas y anteojos. La otra es bajita, caucasica, con rasgo asiaticos , dos coletas, ojos azules y un pelo oscuro como la noche. La primera se llama Alya y su sueño es ser una gran periodista. La segunda se llama Marinette y en su bolsa lleva oculto su Kwami que mediante unos aros magicos le permiten convertirse en una heroina. Ladybug guardian de la ciudad de Paris que es ataca por akumas. Lucha junto a su compañero de batalals Chat Noir. Su mejor amiga ignora esta infomación, aun siendo una gran fan de las hazñas de los heroes. Teniendo un blog en la web dedicado completamente a Ladybug. Sin embargo la pequeña ojiazul no puedo contarselo a nadie. Ni siquiera ha podido mostrarle su verdadero yo a su compañero de batallas. Los aros que lleva son considerados miraculous. En este momento en Paris cuatro personas poseen miraculous, aunque entre ellas no se conocen o eso parece. Tres estan de un lado mientras que el otro se encuentra en el bando opuesto buscando el poder absoluto.

Marinette acompaña a su amiga Alya , quien iba a encontrarse con una chica extranjera. A penas llegaron al lugar del encuentro, y una chica, que fácil tenia unos veinte años agitaba su mano. Ella era una rubia de ojo oscuros de media estatura y piel blanquecina con un sutil toque dorado.

─ Hey Francis .Hola ¿cómo va?─ Responde Alya extendiendo su mano

─ Bounjour Alya. Me da gusto estar en Paris y poder conocerte en persona. ─ Agregó estrechando la mano de la morena. Con un notado acento que arrastra las palabras.

─ Lo mismo digo Francis. Deja que te presente a mi amiga Marinette Dupoint del colegio. Marinette ella es Fracesca Lout, seguidora e investigadora de la historia de los portadores de miraculous.

─ Hola ¿Qué tal ?─ Saluda la chica extirando la mano para estrecharla con la bajita al igual que lo hizo con la morena.

─Ehh Hola.─ Saludo con algo de nervios a la chica delante de ella. Luego miro a su amiga con los ojos grande y muy fijos esperando a que confirmara lo que acababa de oir─ Alya dijiste seguidora de los portadores de miraculous

─Asi es. Ella tiene una facinante historia con pruebas que espero poder publicar en el lady blog. O mejor aun que me ayude a descubrir la identidad secreta de Lady bug y Chat Noir.─ Enuncio entusiasta. La otra joven solo sonrio de lado y sacudio de forma negativa la cabeza.

─¡¿QUÉEEE?!─ grito Marinette sorprendida ,y hasta algo temerosa de que se descubriera su secreto, que varios transeúntes se voltearon para ver que sucedia. Ella se puso colorada . Se cubrio de inmediato la boca con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que agacha la cabeza escondiendo su vergüenza.

─Asi es Marinette, me contacte con Alya después de leer su ladyblog; en especial aquella historia con el Faraon.─ Explicó Francesca. La gente al ver que nada malo sucedia continuó con su pasó.

Niñas oyeron refunfuñara a uno de los viajantes.

─Espera Francis ¿por qué no nos sentamos en el café y charlamos ? Alli quizas tengamos más privacidad─ Sugirió Alya señalando una esquina

─ Ok. Por mi esta bien . ¿Que tal tu Marinette? ─ cuestionó la extranjera

─ ¿Ah.? Si, sera mejor asi o ¿qué tal en mi casa?─Inquirio esperanzada para que ella y su Kwami Tikki estuvieran en un lugar más comodo.

─ No, la cafeteria estara bien─ urgió Alya

Se sienta en un cubiculo apartado dentro del café. Ordenan tres jarros de café con crema , dos jugos, una porción de tarta, cuatro muffins y pastel

─ Bien─ comenzó Alya, una vez que dejaron el pedido en la mesa─ Francis me envio un mensaje privado luego de ver la imagen que tome en la cual se ve a ladybug en el papiro. Ella me comento un par de cosas y asi comenzamos una investigación.

─Pero ¿por qué?─ Preguntó Marinette tratando de disimular sus nervios, su curiosidad y disgusto.

─ Por qué ese papiro confirma una historia con la cual creci. Una historia que creia absurda─ Responde Francis─ Mi tio abuelo contaba que tuvo que luchar durante la segunda guerra mundial por un broche. Tal broche puede ser el miraculous de la mariposa. El que actualmente estaria en manos de aquel sujeto que se hace llamar "Hawk Mott". Utilice el libro que escribio mi tio abuelo como una manera de empezar. Alya desde luego ya lo ha leido, aunque no me parece justo que ella publicara los desvarios de una persona afectada por la guerra.

─ Marinette, amiga, es alli donde esta el detalle y cuando nos aventuramos a buscar información sobre la existencia de ladybug. Aun que el diario del abuelo de Francis nos lleva a querer conocer los otros portadores de miraculous

Antes de que la oji azul pudiera preguntar algo Francesca se adelantoa responder ─ Hemos descubierto que hay en total siete miraculous al menos eso estimamos, porque siete es el número mágico por excelencia. Ademas de ser un número karmico. ─Agregó ─ Alya presta atención, no tengo mucha informción pero crei mejor dar estos datos en persona. Ya que es muy arriesgado.

Saca de su morral una carpeta y se la pasa a Alya de manera discreta. Era una carpeta de folios y en cada uno de ellos se aprecia la copia de un libro mientras atrás o a los costados notas se encuentran escritas.

─Alya ─Prosigue Francesca─ escucha me costó mucho conseguir copias de los originales, que estan en posesión de un coleccionista privado. Creo que el libro esta en un banco privado o una caja fuerte. Mira las copias de este diario inconcluso pertenecieron a una joven dela era de Joseon o al menos eso sospechamos.

─¿Quienes?─ interrumpio Marinette

─ El coleccionista y yo.─ Contestó Francesca mirandola a los ojos con una mirada penetrante que hizo a la ojiazul voltear la mirada, ante la seguridad de la extraña cuya mirada desafia a que pruebe lo contrario. Alya no presta atención a este pequeño intercambio. Se encontraba muy concentrada mirando las copias

─Probablemente una marginada de la corte. Como puedes ver estan en caracteres chinos y no en hangul. Parece del periodo Azuchi, que coincide con las invaciones o intentos de estas por parte de Japón en Corea que era respalda en aquel tiempo por el imperio Chino. De ahi que tal parece los miraculous abandonaron su hogar. Historicamente hablando a finales del siglo XVI (1550 en adelante) pero tengamos en cuenta que esto es una aproximación. Luego en Corea reinaria la dinastia Qing. Vendra las guerra internas en Japón,que retrazan la conquista en Corea. Primera y segunda guerra mundial donde Corea queda dividida tal cual se la conoce en la actualidad. La guerra fria, el comunismo. Es decir que al rededor del mil quinientos los miraculous en su totalidad pudieron abandonar su hogar.

─ Espera Francis el papiro que vimos data del unos cuantos siglos antes de cristo.

─Es posible pero recuerda que ya en ese periodo se realizaban viajes largos hacia oriente.

─Entonces tu teoria es que los miraculous entraban y salian de China.

─Bueno es una posibilidad ¿No? Ademas quien escribe esto dice que deben de volver a ver al guardian. Lo que me lleva a pensar a que hay una persona que custodia estas joyas

─ Entonces ¿al guardian actual le robaron un miraculous?─ Pregunta Alya con los ojos repletos de emoción

─ Es una posibilidad. Por lo que he podido llegar a traducir mira alli─ y buscó una página que tenia varias lineas marcadas con resaltador y las señalo ─He dislumbrado que lo que da poder a la joya llamada miraculous es algo llamado waki ,kakawi, kwaki, o algo asi que es el espiritu que alberga la pieza de bisuteria, el cual otorga poderes y aparentemente debe ser dominado.

─¡WOW, WOW, WOW!─ Exclamó Alya super emocionada. Mientras Marinette queria que la tierra se la tragara, la chica extrajera habia llegado muy lejos.─ Es super sorprendente

─ No del todo Alya. Si lo que he entendido de esos escritos es correcto y peor aun si es real Paris, Francia, que digo el mundo entero corre un gran riesgo.

La emoción de la morena se fue dejandola palida como un fantasma. Ella pensó que su amiga tambien le habia pasado lo mismo porque estaba tambien con el semblante palido.

─ La joven─ continua Francesca─ Dice que para evitar el caos se debe hacer un balance. Aunque no se a lo que se refiere resulta peligroso. Ahhh─ suspira─ Si tan solo pudiera dar con el libro del guardian o mejor aun con el mismo guardian para que me explicara. El libro del guardian. Ese mismo que contiene los secretos de los miraculous

─ Entonces ese libro debe de estar escrito en chino─ Supone Alya en voz alta y Francesca asiente

─Marinette quiere morirse alli mismo. Si ella hubiera seguido sus instintos estaria junto a Adrien. El sabia chino. Él podría haber sabido que ella era ladybug...

─Uf Francis ─ suspira Alya ─ Esto es más de lo que imagine.

─Vamos chica que estamos en el terreno de las hipótesis y no de los hechos comprobados.

─Bueno algo es algo. Pero si tienes razón

─ Al menos no estamos en punto cero. Aun me queda visitar ese lugar del que te hable para ver que puedo comprobar.

─ Francis cuando tu abuelo habal de un gran demonio a ¿que se refiere?

─ Probablemente y es una suposición asi que no te emociones, a que quien tenga el corazón obscuro y pueda dominar en su totalidad aquellas joyas o los espiritus que albergan estas el mundo podria caer en el caos absoluto.

─ Entonces...

─ Si querida amiga . No tenia sentido que a un hombre le encomendaran buscar y cuidar de una joya. Pero si tal joya tuviera poderes y cayera en la manos equivocadas...

─Ya pero una de ellas ya cayo en la manos equivocadas en las de Hawk mott. Oh cuanto me gustaria poder ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

─ Tal vez ya lo estamos haciendo Alya.─ Le dijo Francesca mientras estiraba el brazo para que la carpeta le fuera devuelta

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ Inquirio Marinette

─ No es obvio cuando sea el momento podremos alertar a los ciudadanos o mejor aun ayudar a dar con el paradero de ese loco.─ Contestó Francesa y la morena satisfecha asintió

Al salir del café Francesca le dio a Alya un paquete ─ Feliz cumpleaños. Que seas muy feliz y espero que tus deseos se cumplan─ Exclamó

─Gracias─ Exclamó con emoción

─ Estamos en contacto─ Dijo Francis tratando de saludar

─ ¿A donde iras ahora?

─Pues a dar una vuelta por Francia mi querida blogera Alya. Antes de volver al trabajo y los estudios. Un placer conocerlas . Adios Alya , Marinette─ Y agitando la mano se perdio entre la multitud.

La noche empezaba a lucirse en paris. Marinette estaba super intriga por el paquete que habia recibido su mejor amiga. Necesitaba con urgencia que lo abriera delante de sus narices.

─Calma Marinette, esto es usper secreto asique no te lo mostraré

─ ¡QUE!─ Exclamó decepcionada la chica bajita

Otra vez varias personas se dieron la vuelta para observar que sucedia

─Marinette esto es el trabajo de investigación de una periodista. Primero lo vere tranquila en casa y luego te cuento.

Marinette hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda.

─Vamos eres mi mejor amiga. Y en verdad confio en ti. Sabes a veces las personas necesitamos guardarnos un par de cosas. No es que esto sea necesarimente un secreto. Solo quiero dejarte esperando un poquito hasta estar segura para publicar en el ladyblog. Vamos no te enojes o me vas a decir que tu me cuentas todos tus secreto y no te guardas algo para ti─ le reprochó Alya. A la franco -china le hubiese gustado decir si pero en verdad no podia.

─Esta bien Alya cuando este de novia con Adrien seras la primera en saberlo

─Marinette─chillo bajito Alya.

Ambas amigas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares llenas de sensaciones nuevas, pero con un pensamiento en común ¿cómo confiar en la historia de Francesca? ¿Qué tan cerca estaba ella de saber los secretos de los miraculous?

 **Ok hasta aquí llego. Lo dejo con la intención de continuarlo. Espero les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida**

 **los saluda la srta Lunita Shiratori**


	2. Oscuro

**A** **lya Cesare punto de vista**

Alya aun no habia revelado a su amiga, Marinette, el contenido del paquete que habia recibido de Francesca. La curiosidad carcomiam los pensamientos y emociones de la pequeña morenita. Incluso Marinette comenzó a mirar de forma más asidua el Ladyblog de su amiga para encontrar algo nuevo o relevante pero nada.

Se encontró de pronto con una faceta de Alya que no tenia conciencia real de hasta que punto era importante para su amiga los super heroes. El blog que habla en especial de las hazañas de ladybug, tambien cuenta sobre las de su compañero de batallas Chat Noir. El cambio que noto al ir navegando desde lo más antiguo hasta lo más reciente fue sorprendente. El manejo de la información y el nivel periodistico superaba con creces a los medios tradicccionales. En las últimas entradas habian articulos más cortos pero detallados en definitiva mucho más concisos. Incluso la joven promesa del periodismo comenzó a realizar entrevistas a las personas que habian sido akumatizadas. Siendo Marinette acompañante en algunas de ellas, razón por la cual su Kwami Tikki le llamó la atención a ella. Aunque en realidad no le veia objeto alguno a prestar atención a los relatos Tikki la ayudo a darse cuenta de que si bien no podia con certeza llegar a Hawk Mott, si podian tener una definición más clara de como operaba y asi en caso (aunque ambas sabian que no podian ser muchos) poder detener una akumatización.

Alrrededor de unas semanas pasaron y Alya cada vez estaba más cansada. Sin embargo seguia obteniendo sobresalientes en la escuela, cosa que Marinette como heroina, estudiante y futura diseñadora de modas no podia lograr: altas notas. Su amiga insistia en que pasara más tiempo con los estudios que admirando a cierto chico rubio. Sucedió que un dia la morena obtuvo un sobresaliente en clase de literatura, pero no cualquiera. Fue algo que la obligo a dar exposición frente a la clase. Claro a pedido de su profesora la srta Bustier. La misma le pidio que leyera su ensayo en voz alta para todo el curso. Su redacción sobre una alma atormentada le habia gustado. Carraspeó un poco y con la voz algo cansada pero firme comenzó:

" _**Luna oscura:**_

 _ **Nadie que se llamara a asi mismo humano carecería de alma. Ninguno de los que aquí habita estan excentos de tal condición. Y si tenemos alma tal trae consigo un corazón puro y salvaje. Desde que nacemos alguien que cree saber más nos va amoldando a un mundo que no conocemos pero que con tales pautas aprendemos a juzgar.**_

 _ **Un alma que se corrompe con la mente y a su vez la mente es corrompida por el cuerpo. El cuerpo es corrompido por el tiempo . Para que al final caemos en cuenta que el tiempo es el más cruel de todos los maestros, ya que una vez que aprendemos la lección nos manda a devorar.**_

 _ **Nací como todos y aprendi a sentir eso que llaman amar. En mi corazón guarde todo el amor que recibi y todo el amor que di.**_

 _ **Cuando todo lo perdí, a tierna edad, esa ausencia se transformó en una daga que apuñalo repetidas veces mi corazón. Aun cuando la mente se llenaba de silencio y mi cuerpo retozaba en los brazos de un extraño morfeo podia sentir aun en plena oscuridad el paso de la daga comiendose tambien mi cuerpo. Desgarrandolo y sangrando. A gritos me despertaba para abrir los ojos y encontrarme en la profunda oscuridad.**_

 _ **Fue en una noche sin luna cuando tomé la desición de ayudar a la vil daga filosa a cumplir su tarea. Cuando arrancando del pecho el corazón marchito dejara de sentir y ese vil objeto desapareciera de mi presencia para siempre llevandose consigo el dolor. Sin embargo ese sin sabor amargo del dolor se convirte en una sombra que me acompaña a todos lados como un recordatorio de mi propia mutilación.**_

 _ **Cuando te conocí todas la verdades se transformaron en mentiras. Devoraste la sombra que me rondaba . Te convertiste en el guardian de armas, llevando contigo aquella maldita daga. Devolviste el negro , pequeño, corazón amputado a su lugar. Comenzó a latir en el centro de mi existencia con fuerza desesperada ahnelando la vida que le fue arrebatada. Su repiqueteo lejano era doloroso en mi pecho. Una carga pesada entre mis senos. Todo lo que crei cayó como la noche sin luna en los caminos. Noches que convergen en oscuridad infinita para devorar a los viajeros desprevenidos. Condena igual de cruel es tu boca la misma que me devora. Los viajeros perdidos no son devueltos a su senda, como no he sido devuelta a mi propia existencia después de tal entrega puesto que ambos somos llevados para siempre.**_

 _ **He aquí nuestro pacto ¿Para qué vivir? Si para vivir hemos de enfrentar el último obstaculo, en la sorda ignomia de la sugerencia del tiempo. ¿Para qué? Esta vez juro que sera para siempre pues he de vencer a la muerte que se disfraza de tiempo para poder vivir eternamente o viajar en la oscuridad para siempre."**_

La clase no entendió nada. Algunos compañeros se perdieron en el camino, mientras leia Alya, y comenzaron a realizar actividades más acordes a sus intereses de forma discreta. Tanto fue asi que el aula al completo parecio esperar el final del relato. El silencio tardó más de lo normal en romperse.

─ Bueno chicos supongo que no podia esperar que todos prestaran atención. ─Rompio por fin el silencio la profesora

─ Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero eso es depresivo hasta para el fan más grande de lo sordido ─ Interrumpio Chloe ─ Es un escrito propio de alguien que esta apunto de cometer sucidio─ Añadió

Marinette apreto los puños bajo el pupitre. Chloe era la persona que más destestaba en el mundo. Hija del alcande de Paris, Andre Burgeois. Competitiva , presumida , envidiosa, e indulgente. Quizás lo que más odiaba la chica de ojos rasgados, es que ella conocia a su crush, Adrien Agreste, desde pequeños y él no iba a rechazarla aunque sabia que era muy mala. Tambien en ese momento debio admitirse a si misma que la rubia tenia razón. El escrito de Alya era demasiado oscuro y depresivo como para ser de ella.

─ Gracias señorita Burgeios por su aclaración. La tarea , por si no lo recuerdan, consistia en escribir una redacción corta que muestre la agonia del amor. Y debo añadir que la señorita Cesare hizo algo que se parece a la prosa Shakespiriana. Donde la única forma de que el amor sea eterno es la muerte─ Indicó la profesora. ─ Para la evalución práctica estuvo muy bien pero espero más inspiración al momento de su examen literario. Esto va por todos. Bien el siguiente es el de Juleka. Señorita Juleka nos haria el favor de leer ─ Dijo la profesora Bustier. Mientras la chica dark se puso de pie para empezar a leer su redacción en voz media y un deje algo melancolico. Alya suspiro y se escondio tras su table para poder dormitar un rato.

Para su mala suerte Marinette fue la peor redacción de toda la clase. ─Señorita Dupoint no voy a pedirle que lea. Seria desastrozo con lo ya oido de las redacciones de la señorita Milene y el señor Max suficiente. ─ Alguno compañeros sofocaron una risilla (Chloe)─ Quiero que re-escriban sus textos ustedes cuatro. Nathaniel menos besos y abrazos. Max por favor no hagas un diagnóstico sobre las patologias que padecen las personas enamoradas─ añadio entre comilas ─ de tus personajes. Milene y Marinette no más confesiones de amor. Si para mañana las redacciones siguen siendo pobres les mandare a que todo el curso realice su escritos con base en algun libro. ─ Los chicos se quejaron y gruñeron por lo bajo. Miraron algunos de manera amenazante a sus compañeros─Y no permitere que sea menor a diez carillas. No hace falta que les diga que tambien corrijo la ortografía y la puntuación. Bien chicos eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana─ Asi la profesora Bustier dio por terminada la clase

Los alumnos fueron levantandose de sus respectivos lugares para irse a casa. Solo cuatro quedaron resagados.

Max carraspeo para aclarase la garganta ─ Señorita Bustier tecnicamente hablando mi escrito es perfecto podria usted considerar que...

─ No max. No lo haré. Mira ahi te marque con rojo el uso de palabras técnicas. Se supone que debes entregarme una redacción literaria no una ficha de los sintomas que padece una persona enamorada en el caos de la depresión y el sucidio. Corrije eso. Tu idea no es mala, esta mal redactada. Nathaniel tu redacción es buena, solo que no leiste bien la consigna. Lo mismo podria decirse de ustedes dos.─Señalo a Milene y Marinette─ Milene lo tuyo fue una conposición de tus sentimientos cuando fue , bueno , esto como decirlo. Ah, lo que sucedió con stone heart, pero su historia tuvo un final feliz. Chicos pueden retirasen, menos tu Marinette.─ Solicitó la profesora. Los chicos de buen grado se retiraron rapido.

─ Señorita Bustier yo esto mm...─ comenzó la oji azul

─No hace falta. A usted le gusta el joven Agreste─ No era una pregunta más bien una afirmación

─ ¡Si!, yo... ¡Nooo!

─ Descuide nadie lo sabra. Al menos no por mi. Entiende porque no la deje leer su redacción. Fijese incluso ha puesto el nombre de Adrien. Su historia de un amor no correspondido es aceptable y es buena pero siento que puede pulirla un poco más. Rehagala para mañana y no olvide quitar ciertos nombres porque otra vez leeran enfrente de todos. Puede irse.

Marinette salió del aula super avergonzada. Más roja que cientos de tomates. La cara le ardía y el corazón le latia a millones por segundo tanto asi que hasta podia escuchar un leve zumbido.

Alya le encontró fuera del colegio.

─Alya tienes que ayudarme por favor.─ Se abalanzó sobre su amiga─ Soy un desastre. Ahora, hasta la maestra sabe mi secreto ¿qué voy a hacer? Dime como lo hiciste ─ Rogó casi al borde de la histeria

─Primero calmate. Segundo no es muy dificil saber quien te gusta y tercero ven vamos a mi casa te mostrare de donde saque las ideas. Tu y yo chica tendremos una larga charla.

A pesar de que habia estado solo unas pocas veces en la casa de su amiga Marinette se sentia igual que en la suya. La diferencia era que ella no tenia hermanos con los cuales competir o jugar o pelear e incluso cuidar. Los ingreso del matrimonio Cesare era mayores a los de sus padres , sin embargo lucian más austeros ya que el dinero debia dividirse en más partes.

Alya habia conseguido tener una habitación para ella misma. Lel cuarto era pequeño de un tono verde palido que daba la sensacion de tranquidad. La morena se acerco a su mesa de luz del cajon extrajo un monton de papeles encuadernados.

─ Eso es el libro del abuelo de Francesca y parte de los escritos de Ah Joon. Ah Joon es quien me inspiro a escribir. De hecho debo decir que hice algo de trampa.

─ Alya ─ exclamó alegremente Marinette y le arrojo la almohada de la cama en su cara.

Ambas rieron y comenzaron una contienda. Duraron asi un rato.

─ Bien este es el diario de Ah Joon no entiendo mucho pues para entenderlo del todo he tenido que recurrir a informacion extra.

─ Abrio en una página y le pasó a Marinette─ Aquí es de donde saque el escrito. Claro que lo adapte solo un poquito.

─Alya─ Suspiró la pequeña─ ¿No crees que todo esto podria ser falso? ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre las culturas de oriente o de esa tal Francesca?

─ Tambien me lo he preguntado . Resulta que esto es entretenido, emocionante. Marinette no sabes lo cerca que estoy de conseguir mi objetivo.

─¿Cuccuál objetico? Digo objetivo─ Tartamudeo

─ Mmmm ...ya deberias saberlo amiga. Descubrir a Lady bug su identidad.

Se escuchan unos leves golpes en la puerta.

─Si.

La puerta se abrio despacio y una pequeña niña se asomó ─¿Puedes venir Alya?─ preguntó sin mirar Marinette

─Si voy. ─ Dejó a su amiga y cerró la puerta tras de si. Marinette leyo desconfiada la página que le marco. Tikki se asomó de la bolsa, despacio flotó hasta que tambien ella leia.

El kwami parecia mucho más confiado al momento de leer kanjis.

─¿Qué pasa?─ Pregunta Alya mientras su hermana la lleva hasta la sala donde el televisor esta encendido pero con el sonido bloqueado. La pequeña señala a la pantalla. Su hermana mayor le hace seña de que esta todo ok.─ ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?

─Mmm...

─traere más golosinas y te llevare al parque.

─Hecho.─Y extendio su manita

─ Cuida a Marinette por mi.

Alya regreso a su cuarto, encendio su reproductor y buscó una lista de canciones que le gustara a su amiga. Tikki volvio a esconderse pero esta vez entre la ropa de Marinette. Mientras fingia hacer la tarea la morena progresivamente aumentaba el volumen. La cuarta canción fue la favorita de la chica caucasica

─ Oye amiga ¿has encontrado algo interesante?

─Ah! Esto. Pues si es algo oscuro y da miedo.─ Contestó sin apartar el escrito de si ,ya que la kwami se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo

─ Si ella es mi fuente de inspiración─ Lo dijo en un tono que si Marinette hubiera prestado atención se daria cuenta de que no se referia a la tarea.─ Oh mira─ Señalo su pequeño reloj infantil en su mesa de noche.─ Voy a hacer un encargo de mi madre. ¿Podrias vigilar a mi hermanita por mi? Ire rapido. Y no te preocupes a ella tambien le gusta Jagge Stone.

La mini copia de Alya entro a la pieza con un par de muñequitas. Le guiño el ojo a su hermana. La mayor le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa complice y se marchó.

Luego de leer unas páginas Marinette comenzó a buscar al azar y se detuvo en un lugar que al reverso de la hoja la traducción parecia escrita y corregida. Leyó para si en susurros.

(...)" _ **llevo tiempo queriendo desenmascararte, pero aun no puedo. ¿Por qué sera que aunque use mil mascaras igual me reconozcas? ¿Por qué el olor de mi piel persite en tu sentidos por más perfume que use? ¿Por qué conoces mi cuerpo indistinto de la ropa o las cicatrices? ¿Por qué tu te puedes ocultar de mi y no puedo ocultarme de ti? ¿Cual es tu secreto? ¿Es tu anillo? ¿O es mi debilidad? ¿Porqué me quieres de todas formas? ¿Por qué me encuentras de mil maneras? ¿ Qué es eso que llamas amor y te ata a mi? No siento lo mismo que usted¿ es por eso que no puedo verte?"(...)**_

El corazón de Marinette latio en su pecho con violencia. Pensó en Adrien en ese momento, luego un sabor amargo invadió su boca y pensó en Chat Noir. ¿Qué pasaría si el pequeño gato pudiera ver a traves de su mascara? ¿Si pudiera reconocerla al pasar la calle? Sin darse cuenta, deseó aunque no lo sintiera asi, que Adrien fuera Chat Noir. Imaginó que eso era producto de una de las tantas insinuaciones de Alya. Sacudio la cabeza ante este pensamiento y continuó leyendo _ **.**_ Buscó otra página y habia una marcada en especial

 _ **(…) Os he descubierto y con ello apuñale mi corazón. Ahora entiendo el porqué no podia veros. Tu mascara es esa cara que tengo que ver todos los dias y me genera gran desprecio. Si tu cara, esa mascara fria de ser superior que puede jugar con la vida de los demas a su antojo. Ese rostro sin antifaz que me repugna cada vez que lo veo. Tengo rabia contra mi misma. He sido tu juguete. Te has burlado de mi. Te maldigo y que la mal suerte vaya contigo. Jamas ,ni en mil vidas más podras ser feliz, podras amar. Te maldigo al tiempo que me maldigo porque la sangre del asesino de mi familia corre por tus venas. Al igual que ha mansillado mi vientre. Por qué es esa sangre la que ha despertado los dos sentimientos más grandes de este mundo.(...) ¿Moriras conmigo?(...)**_

Marinette cerro el libro mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama. Su tripas se habia revuelto. Llevo una de su manos para retirse un mechon de pelo rozando asi su oreja. Pudo percibir un calor extraño en su miraculous , lo acaricio con la punta de los dedos despacio como si consolara a alguien. Una imagen extraña pasó por su cabeza.

Ella estaba acostada en un lecho. Sobre ella un hombre que llevaba mascara y orejas de gato. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su pene erecto fuera de ellas. Dijo algo que no alcanzó a oir. Solo vio que de su dedo deslizaba un anillo negro un destello surgia. El hombre claramente era oriental del este asiatico. Eso el lugar y la ropa pero a la imagen de hombre cuya identidad iba a saber se sobre puso a la imagen de Adrien. Parecia que habian pasado varios minutos pero tan solo habria pasado un segundo.

Cayó pesadamente de espalda sobre la cama. Su cuerpo le pesó una tonelada , no podia abrir sus ojos. Se sentia muy cansada, alli tendida en la cama de Alya. Sabia que no iba a moverse por algun tiempo. Su extremidades estaban pesadas adormecidas. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondia. Aunque Tikki estuviera con ella no podria hacer nada, ni para ayudar a que pudiera moverse. Ademas estaba la hermana menor de Alya.

La niña se habia puesto de pie junto a ella, paralizada sin saber que hacer. Al verla caer agitada dejo de jugar y se movio para ver que sucedia. Escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse en medio del escandalo de la música que seguia sonando. Salió corriendo de la habitación a pedir ayuda. Marinette respiraba hondo como si el aire no pudiera pasar por sus pulmones y fuera a morir asfixiada. Oyó a la señora Cesare hablarle pero no comprendia del todo. Sus sentidos de a poco se fueron apagando volviendose oscuro.

No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, cuando despertó. Su cabeza aun le daba vuelta pero vio a su amiga soltando algunas lagrimas de alegria el rostro de la preocupada señora Cesare y dos hermano de su amiga.

─ Niña ¿Qué pasó? Nos asustaste─ Dijo Alya ayudando a incorporarse para luego darle un suave abrazo.

─ Marinette llame a tu mamá para avisarle que te desmayaste. Ella ya viene en camino.─ Explicó la señora ─ ¿Has comido algo? ¿Tienes idea de por qué te desmayaste?

─ No─ Respondió despacito. No se acordaba bien de lo sucedido .

─Esta bien descansa. Supongo que tus padres te llevaran al medico.─ Y le alcanzó un vaso con agua. La madre y los pequeños salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las dos amigas.

─ ¿Qué esta sucediendo ?─ Inquirió la morena

─ No sé. No sé que pasó.

─ Mi hermanita dijo que estabas leyendo y que comenzaste a llorar, te tocaste la oreja. Luego te llevaste la mano al pecho comenzaste a respirar agitadamente, caiste en la cama. (Gracias a los cielos estabas sentada en ella) Mi mamá llegó , te desmayaste y has estado inconciente casi una hora.

─ En verdad Alya, no lo recuerdo.─ Y unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro. Estaba profundamente apena por preocupar a los demas. Tikki pensó

El timbre se escucho y en unos minutos los señores Dupaing Cheng estaba abrazando a su hija.

La chica de anteojos se comprometió a llevar las cosas de Marinette. Les aseguro a los padres de su amiga que le llevaria las tareas en caso de necesitarlo. Los señores agradecieron a la madre de Alya.

El señor Cesare llego justo cuando ya estaban partiendo los padres de Marinette e insistio en llevarlos.

La ojiazul ingreso por la guardia hospitalaria. Espero unos momentos antes de ser atendida. El doctor primero la reviso, luego le pidio amablemente a lo padres que se retiraran para hablar con la paciente a solas.

─Marinette. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

─ Bien.

─ ¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros ?¿Eres buena estudiante?

─ Si. Soy la delegada de la clase.

─ Ok entonces aparte de ir a la escuela ¿haces algo más?

─Si. Quiero ser diseñadora y algunas veces hago mis propias prendas.

─¿Tienes novio?

─ No.

─Pero, si algun chico o chica que te guste

─ Si ─ contestó más roja que un tomate

─ ¿Cuándo fue la útima vez que mestruaste?

─ No lo recuerdo . Creo que fue hace un mes.

─ Has tenido relaciones sexuales

─No. No, yo nunca..

─ Esta bien. Descuida te hago estas preguntas para saber que estudios tengo que pedir. Sabes es por tu bien. Dime algo ¿te sientes linda?

─ Eh! Si . Me veo muy bien.

─ ¿Haces dieta? ¿O tal vez mucho ejercicio?

─No. Pero si hago mucho ejercicio.

─ ¿Te duele el estomago o has sentido nauseas?

─ No. Solo.. No sé. Estaba bien pero senti algo de angustia y me desmaye

─ Ok. Marinette voy a pedirte un analisis de sangre y te voy a derivar a un buen amigo mio para que los vea. Además me gustaria que fueras a una entrevista psicológica. ¿Si?. No es que crea que estes loca . No pienses eso, pero por ahi seria bueno que hablaras con una persona que pudiera ayudarte. Puedes retirarte. Has pasar a tus padre por favor.

─ Si ─ Dijo desanimada.

A la noche cuando todos estuvieron en casa las cosas parecian haber vuelto a la normalidad. El televisor permanecio apagado y los señores Dupaing se dedicaron a mimar un poco a su hija. La pequeña cansada se baño, se alisto y acostó. Su madre se quedó hasta que se durmió.

Alya estaba sentada en su cama mirando una y otra vez el video que habia logrado capturar esa tarde. No podia evitar sentirse mal. Chat Noir habia luchado solo contra el akuma. Su amiga estaba mal. ¿Qué pasó con Ladybug? Lagrimas de frustración corrieron por el rostro de la morena. Definitivamente esto iba muy mal. Le dejó un mensaje a Francesca para ponerla al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Deseó poder hablar con ella cuanto antes para saber su opinión

Al dia siguiente en el colegio cuando la profesora preguntó por la ausencia de Marinette Alya le contó que se habia desmayado ayer por la tarde.

Mientras un chico rubio se cuestionaba sin prestar atención donde diablos se habia metido su lady.

Marinette no habia tenido tiempo para poder charlar con Tikki. Sus padres estuvieron muy al pendiente de ella. La kwami roja no la habia despertado durante la noche respetando el descanso de su protegida.

Al dia siguiente y mientras madre e hija esperaban en el laboratorio su turno para la extracción ,el noticiario de la mañana enunciaba el misterio de la ausencia de ladybug ayer en la tarde cuando un akumatizado aparecio en los campos eliseos. Marinette saltó de su asiento poniendose de que le provoco un leve mareo

─" ...Ayer por la tarde Chat Noir enfrento solo a un akuma llamado Mirror. El joven felino peleó duramente durante casi dos horas. Todos esperamos con paciencia la aparición de Lady Bug. Finalmente y tras ser herido Chat Noir eliminó la mariposa negra. Imagenes en exclusivas.

─ Todos no preguntamos ¿por qué la heroina de Paris no se encontraba presente?.."─Dialogaron las personas en el noticiario matutino.

Volvio a sentarse y buscó en su celular el blog de su amiga. En ese momento la llamaron para que dejara la muestra de sangre.

En el camino de regreso su mamá le dijo que Ladybug podria haberle pasado algo. A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar ella y Chat Noir son equipo. Su compañero hizo un esfuerzo para cubrir su ausencia pero al final lo hizo. Ella le sonrio a pesar de que un torbellino se arremolinaba en su interior.

Al llegar a casa se encerro en su cuarto aludiendo que queria descansar para asi poder hablar con Tikki. Primero vieron todas las noticias relacionadas con el incidente del dia anterior.

─Tikki. Esto es extraño, usualmente cuando hay un akuma o aparece ladybug Alya.. Alya... No sé que pensar ella siempre es la primera en contarme todo.

─No te sientas mal Marinette. Esa mariposa puede andar herida por ahi esperando a causar un nuevo daño. Tu tienes que sobre ponerte...

─ Tikki sobre eso yo... yo no sé lo que pasó ─ La interrumpio ─ Es muy raro en verdad ¿Eso puede ser el diario de un portador de miraculous?

─Si. Es uno autentico.─ Y Tikki bajo la cabeza como si intentara ocultar algo. ─No debes, ni puedes concentrarte en ello. Cada portador, asi como cada kwami es diferente. Yo debo cuidar de ti ahora. Eres especial, muy especial Marinette no dudes de ello ─Finalizó y abrazo su mejilla. Aunque Marinette no quedó conforme del todo. ¿Seríe el sufrimiento a pagar por ser el portador de un miraculous? Pensó con amargura para si .

Se sintio afortunada de tener a Tikki con ella. Aunque no entendia el silencio del pequeño bichito rojo. ─Tikki─Dijo suave ─ Quiero ir a ver al maestro Fu.

─Esta bien. Por ahora descansa, luego has tu tarea y cuando estes más repuesta iremos. Recuerda que necesitas guardar fuerzas para enfrentar el akuma. Descuida estare al pendiente.

─Gracias Tikki. Mejor antes de volver a acostarme terminare la tarea. Ya luego Alya vendra con más.

Alya se debatia en ese momento internamente. Su plan fue un éxito, sin embargo ahora se sentia mal. Chat Noir deberia ser fácil de encontrar puesto que tiene un gran tajo a la altura de las costillas inferiores del lado derecho. Debia aclarar las cosas con Marinette. ¿Pero y si lo hacia y todo su esfuerzo se iba por el caño? ¿ Y si no es suficiente? ¿Si hizo algo precipitado? Lo mejor era consultarlo con Francesca. Ella tambien era parte de eta investigación. Esos dos diarios era un dolor en el culo. ¿Cómo podian ser tan intensos y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos? Descartaba la idea de lo que fuera que escribió Ah Joon afectara a su amiga. Aquí pasaba algo raro. Por primera vez sintio miedo de estar en lo cierto. Aun le debia a su hermana golosinas y paseo. Debia esperar tambien iba a descubrir a Hawk mott. Todavia faltaba un largo camino.

Sono el celular y en la patalla aparecio el mensaje de un correo de voz.

"Hola Bonita. Recibi tu mensaje. Descuida tu mejor que nadie sabe que los daños colaterales son necesarios. Lamento lo de tu amiga, aunque aun si sigues pensado que ella es ella continua y no te detengas. Y hablando de eso encontre un dato que podria ayudarno. Ahi te envie el archivo adjunto. Si sigues a esta persona puedas encontrar a un villano. Voy de viaje por un semestre cuando finalicé volveré . Prometo estar al pendiente. No dejes de estar en contacto aunque no pueda responder de inmediato. Au revoir"

"Francesca No sé si quiero seguir con esto. O bueno si quiero seguir pero la verdad es que tengo miedo. Gracias por enviar ese archivo cuando sepa algo te contactare." Grabó el mensaje Alya pero dudó unos segundos antes de enviarlo. "Pd por cierto a ¿dónde vas?"

─Maldición Plagg aun no puedo sanar y no puedo ir a un medico. Estoy perdiendo bastante sangre y me siento mal. ¿Donde diablos te metiste Lady bug?

─Lo siento mucho Adrien pero creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

El maestro Fu sabia que Hawk Mott estaba herido y que un animal herido es muy peligro. Podía sentirlo algo andaba mal. Una sombra se cernia sobre Paris.

 **¿Que tal? Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Ya saben cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida. Al igual que cualquier observación. Quiero agradecer a quien me animo a seguir contando la historia. Muchas gracias nos encontramos la próxima.**


	3. Heridas

Lo siento

Adrien Agreste caminaba por las calles de Paris mientras caia la noche. No lleva sus ropas usuales trae puesta una gorra y lentes oscuros. Recordó esa mañana que su madre usaba algunas veces un corset sin busto, como una faja que usaba cuando tenia el periodo y necesitaba desfilar o asistir a un evento. Esa prenda sostenía en ese momento los vendajes de la herida. El muchacho estaba palido. El suelo se desdibujaba a ratos. Iba perdiendo progresivamente los sentidos. Tenia mucho miedo, jamas se habia sentido tan vulnerable. Debía ser valiente y tener la confianza de llegar a su destino.

─ Maestro, Plagg. Estan cerca puedo sentirlo.─ Dijo Wazzy el Kwami del Maestro Fu

─Ya esperaba que el muchacho viniera. Ha de estar muy mal.─ Diciendo esto salió afuera en busca de su joven amigo. Cuando estuvo cerca lo ayudo a incorporase mejor, puesto que el rubio caminaba sosteniendose de la pared.

─¿Quién es usted?─ Preguntó con debilidad. Ya casi sin poder poner foco en lo que veia

─ Soy un amigo. Una amigo de Plagg y tambien lo soy tuyo. Vamos muchacho debes ayudarme a ponerte a salvo.─ Le rogo esto último, puesto que las fuerzas del muchacho cedieron casi de repente. Cuando llegaron al departamento Adrien estaba inconciente. El maestro Fu sacó a Plagg de su escondite. El kwami negro para vivir drenaba la energia de su portador aunque esa no fuera su intención. El hombre de caracteristicas orientales y barba rala atendió al diminuto ser negro.

Colocó en el tajo ,que se encontraba en el mismo sitio que el de Adrien ,una mezcla de hierbas curativas luego lo vendo con delicadeza. Raudo fue a lo del muchacho quitó las ropas de este y con un cuchillo rompio el corset. Con ello el vendaje que estaba bastante cargado de sangre se aflojo. El sonido del vendaje al ser retirado y caer en el suelo produjo una sonido horrible. El corte seguia abierto,con clara intenciones de infectarse. El maestro preparo todo. Verificó los daños, que aunque no hubieran perforado organos vitales si los habian rozado. La sangre mal coagulada y la poca desinfección, más la magia del akuma producian la antesala a una severa gangrena. Comenzó a detener el sangrado y le tómo varias horas desinfectar los tejidos para luego cerrar en su totalidad la herida. Sin embargo la fiebre persistia e iba en aumento. Convulsionó un par de veces, sudaba frio.

─ Vamos muchacho eres fuerte. No decaigas ahora debes luchar por tu vida. Hazlo por la mujer que amas y te esta esperando.─ Trató de animar el maestro. En realidad lo hacia para él ya que Adrien se encontraba inconciente.

─ Maestro esa herida es … es mortal esta infectada con algo más que lo esperable.

─ Lo sé Wazzy. Es una herida causada por un akuma y si él no lucha por su vida junto a Plagg morirá.

El kwami se quedó junto al maestro durante toda la noche asistiendolo para salvarlos. Cuando la fiebre del joven persitió Wazzy se retiró tomó el telefono y marco.

El celular de Marinette vibró bajo su almohada. Ella se despertó y trató de enfocar la vista.

─ Ehhh.. ¿número desconocido a esta hora?─ Murmuró y colgó. El mismo número insistió hasta que la ojiazules atendió.

─ Hola lady bug. Soy Wazzy no me cuelgues Chat Noir necesita de ti por favor ven.

─¿Wazzy?.. MAESTRO FU. Chat ¿qué pasó con él? Ya voy─ Dijo enderesandose. Sus sentidos en alerta lista para actuar.

─Gracias Marinette

Marinette sabía que a esa hora su padre estaria despierto haciendo las cosas de la panaderia, eran las seis de la mañana. No era una hora muy buena para una chica sola salir pero luego tendria que ir a la escuela. Necesitaba inventar una excusa pero no se le ocurria ninguna para sus padres. No deseaba preocuparlos pero si Chat estaba con el maestro y luego de oir las noticias se imagina que el gatito podia morir. El tiempo que demoraria en ir hasta alla poer un medio convencional. Y si la queria acompañar su padre le podria explicar lo que sucedia. No solo habia una solución. Después veria como se las arreglaria

─ Tikki transformación.─La kwami roja sin tiempo a replicas fue absorbida por los aros. Tan rápido como pudo llego a casa del maestro. Fu estaba enojado con Wazzy ya que la misma Ladybug no queria que la identidad del otro fuera revelada. No queria que se repitiera otra tragedia, pero si la vida del muchacho lo valia.

─ Ladybug─ Exclamó con alegria y un deje de sorpresa.

─ Maestro ¿cómo esta Chat?─ Pidió solicita sintiendose muy culpable.

─Mal . Muy mal. Lo siento ambos estan heridos.

─¿Ambos ?... Su kwami

─ Si Marinette ambos recuerda que la lucha la encabezó Chat solo. La herida de este akuma es mortal por tanto hay que destruir la mariposa.

─Destruir la mariposa . Pero ese no es mi poder.

─ Como ya te lo he dicho antes ;esto es mi último recurso que es destruir a Nooro y su miraculous. Ahora solo quiero que purifiques a la mariposa pero luego deberas eliminarla para que no regrese y asi mellar el poder de Hawk Mott. Él ahora esta herido y me temo mucho que podria ser más peligro que antes.

Marinette soltó unas lagrimas llenas de miedo, dolor y frustración.─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo maestro? ─

─No mucho pequeña pero tal vez...

─Volveré cuanto antes. Digale que no le dejare morir.─ Y dicho esto salto por la ventana.

Alya pasó a buscar a su amiga por la panaderia. Su madre le permitió subir a levantar a su pequeña remolona.

─ Amiga, adivina que... Ya llegue vamos a la escuela─ Dijo mientras se dirigia a la cama de Marinette dispuesta a hacerle cosquillas. ─ Ayer Adrien... ¿Marinette ? Amiga ¿Dónde estas?─ La cama desecha, miro para ver si le estaba jugando una broma. La buscó por la casa pero no la encontró. Era extraño las cosas del colegio de Marinette estaba alli.

El celular sonó , entonces miro la pantalla sorprendiendose el número era de la mansión Agreste.

─ Si hola.(...) No. No he visto a Adrien (…) No esta desde anoche en casa (…) ¿y su padre? (...) ¿Cómo ? Natalie llame a la policia. Haga algo no pueden desaparecer asi.(...) Si entiendo cualquier cosa llamo─ Colgo la llamada. Pensó en si Marinette sabia algo. Y si sabia se escapó de casa tras Adrien o con Adrien . Aunque lo segundo era algo que solo podía pasar en las fantasias de Marinette.

Alya salio de la casa de los Dupaing llevando consigo algunas cosas de su amiga como su table para la tarea. Se escabullo para que los padres de esta pensaran que ambas iban a la escuela. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza marcó el número de su amiga varias veces hasta que esta le respondió de mala gana.

─¿Dónde estas Marinette?

─Alya no puedo explicarte ahora. Conoces la persona que fue akumatizada ayer.

─¡QUÉ!

─ Alya por favor dime lo que sepas te lo suplicó

La morena se quedó unos segundos en silencio que a Marinette le parecio una eternidad ─ Marinette, Adrien y su padre han desaparecido y tu tambien. Dime que tiene que ver esto que pasa con la chica akumatizada ayer.

─ Alya , Adrien...─ La noticia le impacto profundamente. Queria ir a buscar a su amor pero no podia dejar morir a Chat Noir. Pero si le sucedia algo a Adrien ella se moriria.

─ Marinette ¿sigues alli? Me llamó Natalie esta mañana desde ayer el señor Agreste no contesta sus llamados . Por la noche de ayer tampoco estaba Adrien. No sabe donde estan. Al parecer no hay signos de que se tratarse de un secuestro pero es posible... no sé amiga esperaba que él estuviera contigo.

─No. No lo esta Alya ayudame necesito esa información.─ Pidió casi al borde del llanto. Si ella hiciera mejor las cosas esto no estaria pasando.

─ Solo se que es una muchacha en rehabilitación. Trastornos por anorexia. Estaba hasta hace unos dias en un centro de rehabilitación, pero su madre fue despedida y no podia quedarse en la clinica a terminar el tratameinto ya que no podian costearlo.

─Gracias─ Y colgó

─ De nada amiga─ Murmuro la morena al pitido del telefono.

Nino estaba triste sentado en los escalones de ingreso al Instituto. Alya ya se imaginaba el por qué. Se sentó un raro junto con él meditando un poco. El moreno quien es el mejor amigo de Adrien desde que ingreso al colegio, no la notó a su lado .

─Nino

─¿Eh?

─Vamos. Vamos a buscar a Adrien. Seguro Marinette esta haciendo lo mismo

─ Pero ¿por dónde? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─No lo sé Nino, pero aquí sentados esperando noticias no es justo. No se piensa en los lugares, personas ,cosas que le gustaria hacer a Adrien. El lugar donde desaparecio su madre es un buen inicio ¿Tienes idea?

─ No. No sé que hacer. Tienes razón no puedo quedarme aquí a la espera de noticias

Ambos se levantaron y Chloe se acercó a ellos pero ni siquiera se inmutó para ella la vida seguia igual. Sin embargo no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza, cosa extraña. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles mencionando algunos lugares para la juventud.

En clase faltaban cuatro alumnos, la señorita Bustier comenzó la clase pero al notar las ausencias llamó al director. El personal escolar intentaba averiguar por qué faltan alumnos. Chloe a quien su padre le prohibioó hablar de la desaparición de los dos Agreste se mordia el labio mientras veía lo que transcurria en la escuela. Queria gritar que ellos estaban haciendo lo que ella deseaba hacer estar en la busqueda de Adrien y no sentada tomando clase. Natalie se comunicó con el alcade de Paris solicitando discrecion para encontrar a su jefe e hijo. El dispuso todo junto al jefe policial para que asi fuera. Los nervios comian a la rubia alli esperando por nada.

Cuando la campana del receso sonó y advirtieron que Lady bug habia reaparecido para enfrentar alakumatizado Chloe no aguantó más y contó lo que sabia a pesar de las amenazas de los severos castigos.

Lady bug fue hasta la central de policia para averiguar lo que pudieran decirles de la chica akumatizada. El policia que la llevo de vuelta a casa a la pobre chica victima del akuma, le dio todos los datos. Además se ofrecio a llevarla hasta el lugar. La heroina le dio las gracias confiando en hace lo mejor posible.

Respiró hondo esto no iba a ser fácil. Se encontraba determinada a provocarla para que cayera nuevamente bajo la influencia del akuma. Aunque habia aprendido de sus dos anteriores provocaciones Chloe y Lila, no era una persona de herir a los demas por que con ellas tenia una motivación , con esta chica se sentia muy culpable.

Mirror era una chica que habia sido akumatizada por la razón de su forma de verse en el espejo y la realidad de muchas personas crueles. No sabia como encararlo. Se destranformó y tocó el timbre del departamento, una señora envejecida rubia con gafas le abrio.

─ Eh Hola yo …

─¿Marinette? ¿ Eres tu?

─Eh ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

─ Soy la madre de Erica Boubert.

─ Señora Elisa que gusto me da verla. yo...─ Dijo algo confusa por el inesperado reencuentro

─Si lo sé, pasaste a ver a Erica─ Le interrupió─ Ella se alegrara después de lo que sucedió ayer.

─ Crei que vivian en Arras.

─Asi era hasta que mi esposo falleció.

─Lo siento mucho señora.

─ Sigues siendo tan agradable. Igual que cuando eras una niña pequeña. Esta es la casa de mi madre. Estoy pasando por un momento dificil y ...─ Lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de la señora. Pasó su dedo indice derecho para limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro respiro hondo─ Ven por aquí.─ Llamó a la puerta ─ Erica hija alguien vino a verte. Estoy segura de que te pondras feliz.

Erica no contestó y su madre se asusto pero trató de disimular delante de la pequeña. El aire pareció que le volvia a ingresar cuando la vio sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana. La señora le hizo un gesto a Marinette para que se acercara.

─Hoo Hola Erica─ Tartamudeo evidentemente nerviosa. La chica rubia de ojos miel levanto la mirada al rostro de la otra y lo escrudiño. Erica no parecia la pequeña que habia compartido sus primeros años escolares con ella. El semblante era de color gris amarillento, tenia ojeras los pomulos hundidos, los ojos sin brillo y carente de las largas y finas pestañas que lo distinguian en otros tiempos. Su pelo dorado era una mata pajosa escasa en su cabeza. Las uñas finas como papel estaban resquebrajadas. Los huesos se le notaban. Los labios resecos partidos.

Le tendió una de sus esqueleticas manos para tomar las suyas. ─ No.. No sé si me recuerdas soy..

─Marinette Dupaing─ Dijo suavecito

─ Si, Erica soy yo─ Contestó más confiada. Se sentia raro tener entre sus manos aquellas que carecian de calor

─Gracias por venir amiga─ Entonces sonrió. La señora Boubert se llenó de emoción y las dejo solas

Mientras más miraba a su ex compañera más imposible le parecia que fuera alguien a quien akumatizar. Las venas se le notaban, el pulso era algo debil.

─ Viniste por qué me viste en las noticias verdad

─Si no sabia en realidad que eras tú. Es decir tu eres incapaz de lastimar a alguien . Bueno es que asi te recuerdo.

─ No me parezco nada a la niña gorda que iba contigo a preescolar. Ambas cambiamos. Nada fue fácil desde que me fui de Paris ¿ Aun quieres ser diseñadora?

─ Si aun quiero ser diseñadora.

─ Hazme un vestido lo modelare para ti. Aunque me vea gorda

─ ¡Que dices! ¡Estas apunto de desaparecer!

─ No es asi como me veia. Ni como algunas personas me ven

─ Eso no es asi.

─ Ayer me sentia mal, muy mal. Solo me queda mamá y la abuela no queria que sufrieran por mi culpa por eso acepte la internación. Me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor pero me desalojaron. Ya no les importe. Me seguian hasta en el baño para ver cuanto orinaba, defecaba o si por casualidad vomitaba. El dinero es un problema. Después de tanto esfuerzo sin dinero me sacaron. La gente comenzó a mirarme como un gusano repulsivo de camino aquí. No puedo comer lo que ellos comen aunque quisiera. Volvi a sentir eso que senti el dia que me hecharon del casting para el ingreso a estudiar modelaje porque era gorda. Oi otra vez sus burlas...─ Hizo una pausa . Miraba con la mirada perdida entonces sonrio. ─ Sucedió que él prometio ayudarme. Me dijo que el me comprendia. No solo lo dijo lo demostró. Sabes me senti como hace mucho no me sentia. Fuerte , vigorosa, hermosa,... valiente, segura─ Intentó apretar las manos de la chica morena. Respiró hondo y continuó─ Solo me pidió que le ayudara a conseguir dos joyas que le habia sido arrebatadas. Unos aros y un anillo. Acepté. Tenia que demostrarle a la gente su verdadero reflejo. Son unos inmundos cerdos que nada les importan mientras ellos estan bien unos animales despiadados que se creen estan por encima del bien y del mal. Pero primero lo primero entonces apareció el gato negro. Tipo arrogante y engreido. El último hombre divino sobre la tierra se cree. Comencé a luchar con él, hasta que sentí el deseo de matarlo. Casi, casi lo logro pero mi fuerza se fue. Si lo hubiera hecho ya estaria todo bien. Es fácil urtar el anillo a un muerto. ¿No lo crees asi?

Marinette trago duro intentaba tener su mejor semblante. La niña que habia conocido se habia transformado en una total desquiciada.

─ No te asuste por favor Marinette. Ellos comenzaron. A mi me arrebataron los sueños y me convirtieron en esto. Siempre pagan justos por pecadores. Le pregunte para que necesiba un par de aros y un anillo pero no me respondió. Tú que vives aquí , en Paris sabes por qué los quiere.

─ No; no lo sé. Es decir para obtener poder supremo y...

─ No creo que sea asi, él sufre. Cuando las personas sufren deben lastimar a los demas para salvarse a si mismas.─ Comentó con seguridad Erica

A Marinette le parecía una completa locura. Se sentia horrible por tratar de hacer que la chica volviera a estar akumatizada. Al mismo tiempo le parecia horroroso lo que le contó. De todas las victimas que podían estar del lado del villano ella era una. Asi que si se merecia que su alter ego le diera una pequeña paliza.

─ Erica ¿De quién quieres vengarte?

─ Del jefe de mi madre y esos malditos doctores del centro de control de peso.

─ Creo que deberias cambiar ese odio si lo vuelves a sentir con fuerza podrias ser akumatizada de nuevo. Es decir si sientes cosas negativas con fuerza ese villano podria volver a aparecer.

La chica la miró de lado un momento y le soltó las manos. Se quedó un momento en silencio ─¿ Quieres comer? Ya son once y media toca un bocadillo antes del almuerzo.─ Se sorprendio de la sonrisa casi tierna que le daba Erica . Entonces la rubia añadio ─ Es una vieja costumbre que traigo del centro de rehabilitación. Aun tengo que subir diecisiete kilos para mi peso ideal. Peso treinta y ocho puedes creerlo. Cuando alcanzara los cincuenta kilos iba a poder realizar ejercicio fisico de verdad.

─ Claro, ya tengo hambre.

A las once y media de la mañana los padres de los chicos ausentes, excepto el señor Agreste, estaban en el colegio Dupont discutiendo con el director.

─ Señores calmados. Según lo que el portero, los chicos y los profesores han contado sus hijos no ingresaron al colegio.─ Habló elevando el tono de voz el director para ser escuchado por encima de los reclamos de los padres ─ Con gusto ayudaremos a encontrar a los estudiantes que faltan

─ Por favor intenta comunicarte una vez más ─ Pidió el señor Cesare a su esposa

─ Llama y llama pero no contesta ─ Respondió la señora luego de intentarlo

─ Hare lo mismo con nuestra hija. Y estará castigada hasta el fin de los tiempos si no tiene una buena excusa para esto ─ Comentó enojado el padre de Marinettte

Los padres de Nino tambien lo hicieron . El director Damocles estaba muy preocupado, deseando que alguno de los jovenes contestara para que sus padres se fueran a otra parte.

En la casa de la señora Boubert Erica comia una manzana bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Las tres se habian sentado alrrededor de la mesa en la cocina.

─ Ahora ya como una manzana entera. En el almuerzo comere sopa. ¿No? mamá

─ Asi es cariño debes comer para recuperarte.

El celular de la ojiazul comenzó a sonar insistentemente ─ Contesta querida estoy segurra de que son tus padres. Deben de saber que no estas en la escuela.─ Le aconsejo la madre de Erica. De mala gana Marinette se dispuso a contestar la llamada . Ella sentia las advertencias de Tikki desde su bolsa. Además otra persona podia caer bajo la influencia del akuma y debia salvar a su compañero. Ni siquiera queria pensar en Adrien, confiaba en que estuviese a salvo junto a su padre y todo fuera un mal entendido.

─ Hola papá

─ Marinette dime ahora ¿dónde estas? Tienes idea de lo que haces. Deberias estar en la escuela ¿por qué no estas en ella? ¿Dónde estan tus amigos Alya y Nino? sus padres estan muertos de la preocupación ─ La chica a medida que avanzó la conversación alejo el celular de su oido puesto que a el señor Dupaing las tres podian oirlo claramente, sin necesidad de una alta voz

─ Papá calmate sali...─Titubeó era muy dificil de explicar ─ No fui a la escuela por una buena razón. Pero no sé donde estan Alya y Nino, ellos no estan conmigo.

─ Cómo que no estan contigo. Vuelve a casa de inmediato...

─ Señor Dupaing por favor no grite al teléfono─ Le quito el celular a la chica y hablo con calma ─ Soy Marie Boubert no sé si me recuerda. Su hija y la mia fueron juntas a la escuela y Marinette muy amablemente ha venido a verla. Por favor no la regañe. Le pedire un taxi para que la lleve de regreso a su casa.─ El señor Dupaing se habia quedado completamente mudo intentando unir ideas.

─ Paseme con mi hija ─ ordenó con un tono de voz menos elevado

─Muy bien señor─ Respondió con total frialdad la mujer

─ Papá yo lo ..─

─ Marinette vuelve. Ya hablaremos seriamente en casa. No digas que lo sientes porque si lo hicieras no hubieras actuado de manera tan irresponsable.─ Finalizó

─ Esta bien volveré a casa para explicarte todo─ Contestó y luego colgó

─ Sabes─ Dijo Erica con una voz que sonó como de calma forzada ─ Tengo algo de sueño quisiera dormir un rato antes de almorzar. ─ Si gustas quedarte estaria encantada. Si quieres ir a resolver las cosas con tu padre no olvides volver otro dia. Me has hecho muy feliz ─ Y sonrió. Su sonrisa era sincera pero dado el aspecto general de ella parecia un tanto siniestra. ─ Gracias amiga─ Añadió.

─ Espero mejores pronto. Nos vemos otro dia Erica. ─ Se despide Marinette

─ Espera llamaré un taxi para ti

─ Descuide señora volvere a casa sola ─ Respondió. La mujer no se quedo conforme entonces la obligo a guardar el número de telefono de ella pidiendo que se mantuviera en contacto y la llamara cuando estuviera en su casa.

Una vez que la chica morena abandono la casa la rubia se dirigio a su habitación. Erica se acostó en su cama cerró los ojos, respiró profundo concentrandose en cada pensamiento malo que pudiera alimentar su rabia y dolor. Necesitaba que él la encontrara; que él la quisiera. Entonces lo escuchó. Ya no sonaba igual , pero era como un bálsamo para su existencia. Mirror, habia regresado dispuesta a cumplir la misión y a acabar con sus enemigos.

Su forma era la de una escultura hecha en piedra tan pulida como la superficie de un espejo. Con algunos bordes filos y cortantes. Mirror saltó por la ventana resplandeciendo como una gema a luz del sol. A las pocas cuadras Marinette la vio. Cada persona que se quedaba admirandola quedaba suspendido en una especie de doloroso trance. Otros que intentaron hacerle frente quedaron con los ojos sangrantes. Pasó junto a ella, pero hizo como si no la hubiera vistó evitando asi atacarla. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente Marinette buscó un lugar donde poder transformarse.

Mirror no estaba interesada en dañar a la gente. Solo atacaba aquellos que se atrevian a mirarla. Algunas personas que ya sabia de su anterior aparición la evitaba intentando no mostrarle temor pues eso tambien era una motivación para atacarlos.

Se dirigia a la Place de la concorde*, desplazandose entre el transito vehicular. Obligó a un muchacho a llevarla al centro de la plaza. Luego le dijo algo y el joven palido se fue despavorido.

─ Hoy estoy de buenas y quiero pedirles que se retiren. ─ Se dirijio a quienes estaban por el lugar, mientras Ladybug la alcanzaba ─ Esta es una contienda entre damas. Además es un lugar en que la gente buena no debe estar.─ Finalizó

Las personas que se encontraba alli, lugareños y turistas, se retiraron rápidamente y casi en silencio. Ladybug arrojo su yoyo contra la akumatizada pero resulto más habil de lo que se imaginó.

─ Vaya es usted muy impaciente.─ Se relamió Mirror

─Tengo cosas que hacer ─ Respondió mientras intentaba calcular su próximo movimiento

─ Ah ¿sabes por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?─ El silencio rodeo a las dos mientras sin quererlo formaban un circulo. Ambas caminaban como animales salvajes pronto a reñir hasta que uno de los dos muera. ─ Huele a sangre ─ Continuó mirror ─ En ese lapso de tiempo entre el silencio y la palabra esquivó dos ataques de su contrincante.─ ¿No lo hueles tu tambien?─

Ladybug ya habia relaizado tres movimientos con su yo-yo y dos con su cuerpo, la única respuesta que recibió fue la habilidad de su oponente para esquivar sus ataques. Su rival no se comportaba con la arrogancia usual de un akumatizado, al contrario ella parecia ser quien domina a la mariposa negra. Como si estuviera conciente de si misma.

─ Si creo que huele algo feo, pero no creo que sea a sangre. Es más no creo que la sangre tenga olor ─ Cambió la estrategia para ver si irritandola podía encontrar una avertura para atacarla. Intentaba visualizar donde se encontraba el objeto que contenia el akuma. Se maldijo a si misma por no preguntarle a Erica cuando era Marinette.

─ No, no, no . Que mal my lady ─ el "my lady" lo dijo de la misma forma que Chat.─ Una heroina que no se mancha las manos o que cree que no lo hace ¿verdad?¿Creerlo asi te ayuda a dormir por las noches? My lady

La heroina se enojo con la burla y el hecho de que insinuara que por su culpa la sangre de su compañero habia sido derramada. Mirror era muy buena volteando el juego a su favor. No podia soportarlo. Asi que la mejor forma que encontro en ese momento de atacar fue hacerlo rápido. Trató de calcular la distancia para golpear, pero al mismo tiempo mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus filosas extremidades. Tambien debia tener cuidado con el brillo que emitia según la posición.

─ Veras que acabare contigo─ Aseguró Ladybug

─ No tan aprisa Ladybug. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Dime algo por qué crees que elegi de entre todos los lugares de Paris este sitio.─ La verdad es que la heroina con traje de mariquita no lo pensó. Solo siguio a la akumatizada. Sin mirar mucho pudo darse cuenta que estaba en Place de la Concorde. ─ La guillotina. Aquí una de las dos tendra su juicio y su fin ─ Sentenció.

Entonces Ladybug sin perder el tiempo se lanzó contra ella pero una vez más la esquivo. La chica de rojo y negro cayó al suelo, entonces arroja su yo-yo y lo enrosca en el pie de la oponente que salta tratando de evitarla. Mirror cae al suelo de panza , Ladybug le arremete por detras . Entonces usando toda su fuerza Mirror se empuja hacia arriba para dar la vuelta forzando caer junto con su adversario de espaldas. Entonces apoya una mano para levantarse mientras que con el otro brazo le da un codazo en la cara. El golpe aturde a Ladybug provocando un sangrado de nariz. Sin embargo a pesar de la fuerza de los impactos no se da por vencida. Se impusa para atrapar en es momento con su manos las piernas del rival para hacela caer. Mirror estira sus brazos realizado una voltereta, intentando asi cortar en dos al otra. Ladybug alcanza a acuclillarse para evitar el impacto entonces barre con una pierna a su oponente,luego se sube a horjadas ,entonces con su yo-yo atrapa la manos de mirror amarrandolas e inmovilizandolas. Intenta aprovechar el momento para localizar el objeto que contiene el akuma

La chica akumatizada hace un poco de fuerza llevando sus piernas al cuello de la otra atrapando , ahogado y provocando un roce cortante. En un segundo la situación cambia, Ladybug vuelve a estar tumbada de espalda con las piernas de mirror enlazadas a su cuello. Aprovecha a realizar una maniobra similar consiguiendo capturar asi el torso del oponente para mantenerla en la misma posición que ella. Sucede que para zafarse una de la otra ruedan hasta que chocan contra un muro quedando a cuarto de cuerpo .Ambas se retiran en dirección opuesta gateando por el suelo. Cuando consideran la distancia prudente se ponen de pie. Mirror habia logrado desatarse y ahora tenia el yo-yo que guarda en un bolsillo de su vestido el cual Ladybug no habia notado por la extraña apariencia de la akumatizada.

Ambas se encuentran agitadas. Mirror afila bien sus extremidades dispuesta a no fallar arremete contra su rival. Ladybug aprovecha a interceptar el golpe tomando el brazo a la altura del hombro utilizando la propia fuerza del oponente para llevar la articulación a un punto máximo provocado dolor . Gira ubicandose a tras del rival pero fuera del alcance de sus piernas a un tres cuartos del cuerpo sosteniendo la articulación. Sometiendola por medio del dolor. Se impulsa para hacer un rol en el aire, calculado muy bien el lugar de caida, para quedar cerca de Mirror. Queda de frente a ella para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo. Sustrajo asi su yo-yo y un espejo de bolsillo. Sin embargo Mirror era muy rapida y de un solo moviento recupero su espejo. Corre un par de metros para atrás alejandose del alcance de su rival. Disponiendose a dar la última jugada.

─ Amuleto encantado─ Gritó la heroina haciendo girar su yo-yo en el aire. Del amuleto cayó un espejo de mano. Miró por un instante pero no se le ocurria rival no le daba tiempo de pensar. Eso la puso en una situación un tanto comprometida ya que le era muy valioso el tiempo que le compraba Chat para arremeter contra los akumas. Empezó a sentir miedo Mirror estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella, cada golpe era aun más certero que el anterior. Tampoco le permitia escapar a otro lugar. Recibio tres golpe más en el rostro, además de que su nariz sangra, el corte en el cuello, obtuvo un labio partido. El último golpe toco el ojo, lo cual le quito visión y le puso mareada. Tambien recibió dos patadas en el estomago. Mientras ella solo habia podido romper un dedo de su oponente y dejarla en el suelo varias veces.

─ Ya cansada de recibir golpes, my lady. Creo que perdi la cuenta, pero si no me equivoco creo que he dado más de lo que he recibido.─ Dijo Mirror. En su cabeza Hawk mott frenetico la alentaba a acabar con la situación. " Mi señor si la dejó ir semi herida tal vez nos lleve hasta el otro miraculous. Sin embargo hare como vos me pedis. Acabare con su vida aquí y ahora"Le dijo. "Perfecto" Le respondió a traves de telepatia el villano.

─ Mirror no me rendiré jamas─ Contestó Ladybug viendo solo una masa reluciente , pero borrosa.

─ Como guste My lady. Que descanses en paz. Necesito atender asuntos pendientes.─ Su brazo se convirtio por completo en una navaja de cristal pulida cual espejo. Se coloco de lado como para cercionarle de un golpe la cabeza y estar lejos de cualquier movimiento que hiciera su oponente para provocar una nueva visita al suelo.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOO!LADYBUG─ Gritó Alya que junto con Nino habia llegado un momento antes. El grito de su amiga le dio la fuerza necesariay distrajo al rival. Entonces usó el espejo de mano. Lo único que tenia que hacer era mostrale a Mirror su cara. Al hacerlo lo hizo de forma tal que el mismo espejo le cegara al brillar.

─ Aggggg mis ojos─ Gritó en frustración y dejo caer con fuerza su brazo convertido en un arma para decapitar. Por fortuna ladybug rodó hasta dar con ella. Extendió el brazo para tomar otra vez el objeto encantado del bolsillo. Cuando lo hizo se arrastró fuera del alcance de Mirror. No se dio cuenta de que habia perdido sus coletas parte del cabello y que el filo alcanzó parte de su hombro y espalda.

─ Sal de ahi bicho malvado ─ Dijo rompiendo el espejo de bolsillo contra el suelo de piedra ─ No más maldades─ Y con ello atrapó la mariposa negra en su yo-yo.

Erica volvia a su apariencia cadaverica de rodillas en el suelo.─ Miraculous ladybug─ Gritó arrojando al aire el espejo de mano. Pronto todo el daño que realizó quedo en el pasado. La herida de Chat Noir cerró al igual que la de Plagg. La fuerza de Hawk Mott por desgracia tambien se restauró. Las personas en trance salieron ilesas del mismo sin recordar nada, incluso los que tenian los ojos sagrantes volvieron a ver. Las heridas provocadas por la reciente batalla desaparecieron

Le hubiera gustado decirle algunas palabras como Ladybug a Erica, que se encontraba en el suelo con su espejo de mano, pero el ´miraculos emitió su última advertencia ya habian pasado los cinco minutos. Raudamente se escondió en un lugar apartado de la vista, entonces su transformación se deshizo. Tikki cayó en sus manos ultra cansada. Marinette le besó la cien y la colocó en la bolsa con mucho cuidado y amor. Se apresuró a ir en busca de Erica.

─ Erica ─ Le llamó ignorando por completo que su otros dos amigos se encontraba en la otra dirección. Luego de ese combate se sentia renovada, con fuerzas para ayudar a la chica alejandola del mal para siempre. La rubia le dió una mirada triste al escuchar su nombre. Lo siguiente pasó muy deprisa arrojo con violencia el espejo al suelo obteniendo varios fragmentos. Tomo uno el más grande y con el se degollo ante la mirada de los otros tres jovenes. Antes de caer movio los labios diciendo: "Gracias amiga. Perdón"

Marinette entro en pánico se acercó a Erica e intentó detener el sangrado mientras se desgañitaba pidiendo ayuda. Alya y Nino entraron en shock. Erica se desangraba. Nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado tal reacción.

Para cuando las fuerzas llegaron, junto a las ambulancias Erica estaba fria. El cuerpo de Marinette mantenia con algo de calor el cadaver. Lo único que les decia a los paramédicos era que la salvaran. Les costó convencerla de que la chica estaba muerta. Otro tanto para separarla del cuerpo. Entró en una crisis nerviosa obligando a los medicos a sedarla. Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital con un I.V. sobre una camilla. Al ver que traia su ropa aun puesta llena de sangre pudo rememorar un poco los acontecimientos recientes. Los cuales le parecian distantes y ajenos a ella. En el fondo sabía que no era asi entonces comenzó a llorar. Una médica forence, un policia y un fiscal de investigación ingresaron a la sala donde estaba y alli los cuatro juntos con el cuidado de la doctora comenzaron a reconstruir la historia con el testimonio de Marinette. Por fortuna lo hizo bien. A pesar de la angustiante situación su relato coincidia con los de los otros testigos.

A las tres de la madrugada Marinette se reunió con sus padres. Alya como Nino se habian retirado a las diez de la noche con sus padres de la delegación. A pesar de lo triste que habia sucedido les alegro saber que Adrien y su padre fueron encontrados sanos y salvos. Un móvil policial los llevo hasta su hogar.

Nadie decia nada de camino a casa . Marinette lloraba en silencio. Sus padres no sabian que hacer o decir estaban enojados con ella pero al mismo tiempo su amor y preocupación son más poderoso que el enojo o la decepción que sentían. Al llegar su hija se baño cambio tómo unas galletas para tomar la pastilla que le recetara la medica forence. Cayó rendida en la cama con un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos. Pronto el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto llevandola a un mundo sin sueños. Tikki desde su escondite comió unas galletas para recuperar fuerzas.

Alya llenó la casilla de Francesca con mensajes. Estaba angustiada, asustada y preocupada. Publicó con mucha cautela, el video de Mirror mostrando su derrota. Quitó la parte en la que la chica que fuera akumatizada se quitara la vida.

Luego de conversar un poco con maestro Fu Adrien volvió a casa. En el camino lo alcanzó un móvil policial que sabia de su desaparición llevandolo a su hogar. Alli se reunió con su padre, de quien no sabia que tambien habia sido reportado como desaparecido. Ambos en ese momento se enteraron de la desaparición del otro. Natalie por fin podía respirar tranquila y pedir retirarse para descansar. A Gabriel Agreste no le gustó saber que su asistente y guarda espaldas habian perdido de vista a su hijo. Eso lo puso furico, en el momento que se disponia a castigar a su hijo y despedir a sus empleados una visita inesperada llegó. La abogada de su esposa junto con un oficial de la corte.

─ Buenas noches señor Agreste. Me alegro que ambos esten bien. Vengo de parte de la jueza de familia con el oficial de la corte a traerle un citatorio junto con una orden emitida por el juzgado. Lamento traerle estas noticias, pero vera usted los acontecimientos recientes hicieron que la jueza se decidiera. Asi que por favor haga lo que se le pide sin oponer resistencia o sera puesto en prisión. ─ Explicó la abogada

Adrien estaba totalmente desconcertado. Sin duda alguna la visita de la abogada de su madre era mucho peor que Natalie y gorila lo hubieran perdido de vista. En los ojos del señor Agreste se podía observar una furia irrasible tras leer el citatorio.

─ Me niego a tal cosa. Esto .. esto es un a total ridiculez.

─ Vendra un auto de la corte a buscar a Adrien el dia fijado. No puede negarse.

─ Pero...

─ Señor─ le interrumpió con brusquedad ─ Mi clienta me pago y puso a cargo de esto. Solo estoy finalizando el trabajo. Además para el fiscal el resultado del A.D.N. determinara el curso que tomara la investigación. No sea necio. Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta . Dentro de siete dias a las ocho de la mañana. Firme el permiso y asista a la cita.─ Con esto último se retiro de la mansión junto al oficial de la corte.

El castigo y los despidos fueron aplazados. (Al menos hasta que Gabriel encontrara el modo de hacerlo otra vez su prioridad) Adrien esa noche no tenia menos revuelta la cabeza. Esperó a Ladybug por largo rato en lo del maestro Fu. Luego lo de su padre y ese citatorio para realizarse un A.D.N. . Deseaba que Nino le contestará las llamadas para conversar. Mañana seria otro dia y se enteraria de lo que habia sucedido.

 **Hola queridos lectores. Este capitulo me costó un poquito ya que queria comenzar una situación en la cual los protagonistas tuvieran una motivación propia para luchar. Prometo más Francesca y Alya como más Adrien. Estoy con algo de sueño son las 3:30 de la madrugada**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o corrección por favor hagamelo saber. Muy agradecida . Saludos hasta la próxima**

*Place de la concorde en español Plaza de la concordia


	4. Conceptos del Amor

Concepto

Varios días habian pasado desde el akuma Mirror, todo parecia que habia vuelto a la normalidad. Marinette se reintegro al colegio dos dias despues de la muerte de Erica. Por la noche solía tener pesadillas. En los interines en los cuales se despertaba procuraba en silencio estudiar o hacer algo para sentirse más tranquila para lograr volver a dormir. Comenzó un tratamiento psicológico para mejorar su calidad de vida. Asistia dos veces a la semana. Hawk mott no habia vuelto a lanzar un ataque, lo cual Marinette agradecia a los cielos puesto que no se sentia en condiciones de luchar. Su desmayo se atribuyó a una anemia que incluso habia afectado el número de globulos blancos bajando de esa manera sus defensas. Algo solucionable con una buena dieta y un suplemento vitaminico. El problema era el descanso, eso retrasaba la recuperación de su salud.

Marinette intentaba no estar triste pero habia veces que no podia evitarlo. Ese dia cuando sonó la campana del descanso todos los alumnos salieron, pero Marinette le pidió a Alya que la dejara un momento a solas. La morena no insistio comprendia la situación. Aunque no le gustara dejarla sabia que era mejor para ella. Sus compañeras Rose, Milene, Yuleka, y Sabrina demostraban interes abiertamente en ella. Alya se sentía agradecida con el apoyo de las chicas, pero no podia permitir que abrumaran a Marinette. Es bueno ante una situacion dificil recibir el soporte de la familia y los amigos pero a veces necesita espacio para ordenar las ideas

Adrien no habia asistido a clases de la primer hora, llegó para el receso. Vio a Nino , le hizo señas de que dejaba su bolso luego se reunian. El rubio llegó al aula solo para encontrar una Marinette llorosa que intenta reunir fuerzas para salir, pero que aun estaba de pie al lado de su pupitre. Un nudo en la garganta se formó en el rubio. Aunque sabia por su amigo lo que sucedió no habia encontrado el valor para hablar con ella. Se acercó despacio procurando no asustarla y tuvo la necesidad de consolarla. La rodeó con un brazo a la altura de los hombros, con el otro acarició su cabeza llevandola hasta su hombro. Inesperadamente la chica respondio a la muestra de cariño aferandose a él. El corazón del muchacho palpito fuerte. Fue como un balsamo despues de tantos dias poder abrazarla y servile de consuelo. Ambos se deslizaron despacio hasta el suelo. La empatía que se genero era muy fuerte tanto asi que el chico comenzó a llorar a la par de ella. Solo que Adrien lo hacia por tristeza, suave; en cambio Marinette lo hizo con toda sus fuerzas luego de que él la abrazara. Sonó la campana que anuncia el fin de receso. El chico por instinto (o práctica con su miraculous) Se puso de pie llevado consigo a Marinette procuró salir del aula sin ser visto e ir a un lugar más comodo y tranquilo. Un rincón de la sala de estudio junto a la ventana fue ideal para pasar el momento. Cuando la chica se calmó pues su llanto de a poco fue parando Adrien no quizó que levantara la cabeza de su hombro. La sostuvo alli mientras le acariciaba despacio, no deseaba que ella viera sus lagrimas.

─ Lo siento tanto. No era mi intención dejar tu camisa empapada─ Le dijo despacio en tono de disculpas

─ No lo sientas Marinette me alegra haber sido yo quien te encontrara. Quiero decir no es que quisiera verte llorar.

La muchacha levanto su rostro para mirar el de él. Giro la cabeza avergonzado, pero ella con sus manos lo detuvo e hizo que la mirara. Marinette paso su dedo pulgar por el rostro de Adrien secando el camino de sus lagrimas. Él le sonrió con infinita ternura

─ Me alegra que hayas sido tu.─ le contesto ruborizadose por completo. El pecho de Adrien se hinchó de orgullo pues significaba que ella se sentia a gusto con él. Se acercó y repitió el mismo gesto secando con sus pulgares las lagrimas de ella.

─ Siento mucho lo que sucedió. Disculpame por no decirlo antes pero no podia. Me sentia un completo idiota. Es que no sabia como ayudarte.─ Le cuenta

Marinette deseo que si se fuera a morir fuera en ese momento que estaba a solas con su crush. Estaba sus rostros cerca, más de lo usual sus instintos le gritaban que lo besara e iba a hacerlo cuando él continuó ─ Eres una amiga muy especial. Me duele mucho verte sufrir.

Y como una pompa de jabón se desaparece en el aire la atmosfera intima y agradable desaparecio.─ Adrien. Gracias. ─ Dijo con algo de torpeza. El muchacho notó como ella se puso rigida e incomoda. ─ Será mejor que vayamos a clase yo...─

─Esta bien Marinette no pasa nada

─ Lo siento mucho Adrien...Perdoname por molestarte y hacerte llorar─ Se disculpó poniendose de pie . Él la tomo de la mano y vio como ella se mordia nerviosa el labio inferior. Pensó que era la imagen más adorable que viera en mucho tiempo. Deseó retenerla ahi a su lado. Tambien necesita consuelo. Ella se quedó estatica mirandolo . Queria decirle no te vayas quedate aquí conmigo Marinette.

─ Si, sera mejor que volvamos. Antes de regresar lava tu cara y arregla tu cabello ─ Salió de su boca al tiempo que se sentia un gran imbecil. La chica solo asintió y se fue antes que él con el paso apresurado. Adrien suspiró y se quito su camisa blanca dejado solo la de mangas cortas negra que usaba debajo. En el reflejo de la ventana se acomodo un poco. Luego se encamino hacia el salon de clases con aire abatido.

El resto del dia continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido entre los chicos. Es más nadie excepto Alya y Nino sospechó que ambos estuvieron juntos. Adrein llegó al aula antes que la muchacha. A Marinette le tomó un poco más de tiempo arreglarse y colocarse maquillaje que cubriera la mayor parte de rastro de su llanto. Lo peor que le sucedia era que aunque la gente tratara de dismular con la mirada ya la interrogaba. Desde que estuvo por última vez en el departamento de maestro Fu por la salud de Chat Noir no habia vuelto. Luego del funeral de Erica, llamó al número que tenia para preguntar por su compañero. Sintió un enorme alivio saber que se encontraba bien, sin embargo no le apetecia volver a ver o hablar con maestro Fu por el momento.

Por la tarde Marinette tuvo su entrevista psicológica. A las usuales preguntas de como se sentia que tal le habia ido y que pensaba se agregó la anecdota del dia. Hasta ese entonces ella habia evitado contar sobre su enamoramiento por Adrien puesto que pensó que la psicologa lo consideraria normal dado su edad y que el era un modelo.

─ Quieres contarme un poco como es Adrien

─ Bueno él es una persona justa linda. Es asombroso. Esta dispuesto a ayudar a las personas.

─ ¿Cómo comenzaron a ser amigos?

─ En la escuela. Creo que fue el dia en que ingreso. Ese dia llovia y me prestó su paraguas

─ ¿Hablas mucho con él?

─ Eh ...no mucho

─ Imagino que tienen intereses en común. Supongo que como quieres ser diseñadora conoces a su padre. O al menos tienen a parte de la escuela una actividad en comun

─ Pues no. Salimos un par de veces. Alya y Nino nos acompañan.─ Dijo algo decepcionada. En realidad con cada pregunta se da cuenta de que no tiene cercania con su crush. Es solo un compañero más ─ La única vez que estuvimos solo fue cuando entrenabamso para una competencia de videos juegos, pero al final el no quizo participar conmigo. Le cedió su lugar a Max. Y una akuma nos arruinó la tarde.

─ ¿Tienes otros amigos cercanos asi como Alya?

─ Bueno no es como que no tengamos nada en común a ambos nos gusta Jaggeg Stone. Es más yo diseña la portada de uno de sus albunes y Adrien me pidio un autografo.

─ Que lindo; se nota te aprecia mucho.

─ No es genial.─ Concluyó entusiasmada

─ Te propongo algo. Si, vamos a imaginarnos. Cierra tus ojos relajate. Este es un ejercicio donde utilizas tu imaginación. Respira profundo. Ok. Listo . Imagina que estas al borde de un acantilado. Ha caido lluvia y el suelo esta resbaloso. De pronto pierdes el equilibrio y estas a punto de caer. ¿Quien es la primera peersona que te salva?

─ Ti.. Mamá

─ Bien y si no fuera tu mamá ¿Quién seria?

─ Papá

─ Ya veo. Cambiemos la situación. Hay un monstruo en la ciudad, uno muy grande. Tu para salvarte de no ser aplastada por el monstruo corres. Sin embargo tropiezas cerca de la orilla del Sena y caes. Te vas a ahogar. Y no estan tus padres cerca. Hay un amigo cerca tuyo ¿quién es ese amigo o amiga que te salva de morir ahogada en la corriente de Sena?

─ Chat─ Esta vez contestó rápido y sin vacilar. Incluso la imagen fue muy clara en su cabeza. Como si en verdad hubiera sucedido

─ Bien Marinette, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.

─ Doctora

─ Si, dime

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué hice este ejercicio?

─ Es un ejercicio para saber en quién tienes confianza. En las seciones grupales para ciertas terapias , como por ejemplo las matrimoniales, se realizan ejercicios de confianza similares. Por lo visto tu confias en tus padres y en Chat. Ese "Chat" ¿quién es?

─ Un amigo a quien llamó asi porque es igual de odioso que Chat Noir

─ Ah. Bueno espero que en la próxima sesión me hables de Chat y Chat Noir. Parece que ambos son conocidos tuyos

─ No, es que Chat yo . Fue una vez Nathaniel fue un akuma. Me ayudo . Es decir yo le ayude.

─ Esta bien . Ok. Nos vemos la próxima─ Habló la psicologa mientras abria la puerta del consultorio para despachar a la chica.

Marinette de regreso a casa pensó mucho en lo que habia pasado en su consulta. Ella pensó en Tikki y Chat. Pero en realidad Tikki podia rescatarla transformandola en Ladybug, mientras que Chat Noir podía hacerlo tanto si ella fuera Marinette como Ladybug. Intentó despejar esa idea pero cayó en cuenta de que se mentiria a si misma. Chat habia sido su soporte. Aunque no contaba lo de la cita con demoilustrador si lo hacia cuando la salvo del akuma el jugador. Y era incontables las veces en las cuales se arriesgo para protegerla como Ladybug. Analizandolo en profundidad ella sin quererlo tenia plena confianza en su compañero. Al principio se molesto un poco con aquella conclusión. Esto no podia ser de otra forma porque era la consecuencia de su inestimable lealtad a su alterego y su generosidad (o galanteria barata) con las chicas. Su mente sin querelo habia resuelto que Chat estaria alli para ella; como ella estaria para él. Entonces sonrio, ¿pero y Adrien? En verdad no lo conocía muy bien. Aunque lo que pasó hoy en dia podria ser en definitiva un rayito de esperanza. Debía superar su timidez para acercarse un poco más. Esa noche después de tantos dias decidió no tomar el relajante y dormir por su cuenta. Después de todo su cabeza estaba llena de nuevas revelaciones, aunque su corazón seguia un poco triste, se encontraba más animado por descubrir al fin el gran cariño que sentia por Chat.

Alya pasaba horas leyendo ficheros, buscando datos que pudieran conducirla al nombre de Brenitte Adeline. Cuando por fin encontró unas veintres Adeline se aseguró de buscar sus direcciones. Muchas de estas ya no existian. Las propiedades habian sido reconvertidas. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una dirección que le sonaba familiar.

Miraba la copia de un panfleto en el cual aparecian articulos para subastas. En el se habllaba la imagen de un prendedor en forma de mariposa. No se necesita ser un genio para comprender que dicho prendedor coincidia con el descripto por el tio abuelo de Francesca en su diario. Podria ser el miraculous de la mariposa. La subasta fue en 1939 en Estados Unidos. La subasta tenia donadores anónimos, y los fondos eran para la ayuda humanitaria que se necesitaba. ¿Por qué un donante anónimo daria un miraculous?

En 1943 la masión de Adeline fue atacada. Se llevaron a todos y nadie volvio a saber de ellos. Solo cuatro de las veintitres coincidia con la historia. Desaparecidas durante la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo solo una vivia en Paris, en casa de su esposo. El miraculous de la mariposa habia aparecido en Paris. Aun que no necesariamente haya estado todo el tiempo en el.

Alya miró la hora en su smart phone era la una y media de la mañana. El chat en su table se abrió

─ Buenas noches Alya

─ Hola Francesca

─ Ya lei tus mensajes. Es ridiculo. ¿Tienes idea de que servicios de inteligencia han buscado ese lo que sea? Y justo tu vas a descubrir donde la joya ha estado

─ Es cierto lo que he decubierto.

─ Bien supongamos que es asi. Ni siquiera has verificado las direcciones.

─ Una de ellas la puedo verificar

─¿En serio? Y aunque asi lo hicieras te has puesto a pensar que quizas el dueño del broche en realidad nunca se deshizo del mismo y utilizó la subasta como una excusa usando a la tal Adeline

─ Es posible si supiera que es un miraculous. O tal vez lo hizo para despitar a alguien

─ Y si es alguien sabia que eso era un miraculous, no le resultaria raro que lo subastara

─ Adeline Brenitte es un cebo, pero saber de ella puede acercanos a la verdad

─ Pues no creo que encuentres testigos que aun sigan respirando.

─ Si atacaron a Adeline es porque sabia algo

─ O quizas creian que ella sabia algo. No creo que investigar su entorno no lleve a algo pero puedes intentarlo.

─ Habia pensado, ya que una tia viaja a Estados unidos en acompañarla y ver si puedo hacer algo por descubrir sobre esas subastas. Claro que antes debo asegurarme de cual de las veintitres Adeline es y si en verdad la persona que lo compró se llama Adeline.

─ Es algo. Dentro de tres dias voy de viaje al Tibet. Veré que puedo hacer para lograr dar con ese maestro que hace curaciones milagrosas.

─ He leido algo sobre ellos. Ten cuidado debe de existir al menos unos cien hombres con esa descripción y apellido.

─ Ok. Tendre cuidado aunque presiento que sera en vano. Voy a volver a estudiar.

─ Estamos en contacto . Suerte . Bye.

La comunicación se cortó. La morena se estiró sobre la silla. Una vez más revisó los datos que tenia. Meiur 255. No hay una calle que lleve ese nombre a menos que... rapidamente verificó una copia del plano de Paris pre guerra de 1907 y lo comparó con una de google maps actual.─ No puede ser ─ Exclamó alto para si misma. Su ojos se ampliaron. Oyó un ronquido molesto de su padre. Miró la hora en su reloj las cuatro menos veinte. Cayó en cuenta de que necesitaba descansar para poder rendir al dia siguiente en la escuela. Se acostó pensando que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Decidió postergar por un tiempo su investigación.

Además de ir con mucho sueño a clases, Alya se sentia desanimada. Cada vez que creia tener una pista firme esta la lleva a otro intrincado callejon sin salida. Al principio creyó que la idea era buena , pero con el correr de los dias esta decayó. Francesca le alcanzó los datos, pero no estaba interesa en absoluto sobre los súper heroes. Sin duda alguna la chica era buena periodista , pero ambas disentian en la forma de hacerlo. Para francesca las cosas debian ser claras, consisas , en articulos cortos ,con palabras sencillas para el entendimiento de todos, libre de opiniones y conjeturas. La emoción de Alya reside en dejar que pensar, en expresar sus opiniones;sin embargo la formula articulos cortos y sencillos habian aumentado el número de visitas en su blog. Todavia su blog no estaba entre las diez primeras busquedas de los navegadores pero habia asendido alrededor del puesto veinte.

Tras lo sucedido con Erica su animo decayó mucho, pero lo simulaba muy bien. Ella disfrutaba mucho teorizar sobre los akumatizados y de vez en cuando reir. Incluso hablar de todo lo que Ladybug haria en ese momento. Las acciones de Hawk Mott repercutieron en muchos. Las personas tenian miedo de ser akumatizadas. Muchos pensaban que los akumas te obligaban al suicidio. Por ese tipo de comentarios que leyó en su blog, Alya se sintio mucho peor. Ella le puso una trampa a Marinette para descubrir la identidad de Ladybug el resultado fue un Chat Noir herido de muerte y la vida de una chica. Sin la obtención de datos que comprobaran en verdad que la heroina y su amiga eran la misma persona. Solo obtuvo una hipótesis que lo reafirma. Aunque en el fondo deseara estar equivocada.

Ese dia Marinette sonreia algo que levanto los animos de la morena. La oji azul le explicó que ayer tuvo una buena sension en la consulta. Marinette decidio dejar de tener timidez y para ello habia desarrollado un plan. Aunque tenia una sensación de cosquilleo que le recordaba su torpeza. Sin embargo como la psicologa le dijo era ella toda una sola, no importa que rol desempeñara siempre seria Marinette y Tikki la animó.

A la hora del primer receso la pequeña tomó valor ─ Adrien ¿podriamos hablar?

─ Ah. Si claro Marinette ─ Respondió el rubio un poco aturdido

─ Y tu de que tendrias que hablar con él panadera ─ Atacó Chloe

─ De algo que a ti no te incumbe. Es más creo que ya me dijo que si.

─ No hay nada que alguien como tu pueda hablar con alguien como él

Adrien estab molesto he iba abrir su boca para decir algo cuando Marinette respondió: ─ No tengo la culpa de que seas tan corta de cabeza─ Tomó a Adrien de la mano y salió deprisa del aula hacia una zona tranquila de la sala de estudio. Chloe intentó ir tras ellos pero Milene ,Alya, Nino, Kim y Yuleka le cerraron el pasó. Claro que la rubia armó terrible berrinche.

En la sala de estudios se sentaron en el mismo lugar de la otra vez aun cogidos de la mano. Cuando Marinette notó su osadia se puso roja.

─ Yo..mmm... esto lo siento Adrien

─ Aja, pero la próxima vez deja que vaya por mi mismo contigo.

─ No queria. Perdon. Es que Chloe me saca . No soporto su arrogancia

─ Marinette tranquila. Se como es Chloe pero eso no justifica tu trato con los demas─ La cara de chica obtuvo una mueca de vergüenza y molestia al mismo tiempo ─ Estas disculpada. Pero que esto no se repita

─ Lo siento . Debes estar cansado de que te traten como a un muñeco

─ Bueno si. Es cierto no me gusta que me traten asi. Dime de que querias hablar─ Basilo un tanto

─ Este, pues bueno sobre lo de ayer. Queria decirte que estoy muy agradecida. Erica era mi amiga de la infancia y fue bueno poder desahogar mi pena. Siento que tu tambien hayas llorado. Fue muy importante para mi que me consolaras asi que...─ inhalo profundo y soltó─ hehechoparaquesiemprelolllevescontigoyqueriainvitarteasalir.─ Enunció todo junto con extrema torpeza

─¿ Qué fue lo que dijiste?─ Interrogó levantando una de sus cejas. A ella le pareció la mirada más sexi que haya visto y deseo verlo con aquella expresion más a menudo.

─ Dije que hice algo para ti como muestra de amistad... y mmm este quisieras quedar después de clase para salir a …

Adrien estaba sorprendido. Captó enseguida el astuto plan de la chica. Contuvo un poco las ganas de reirse. Él le gustaba a Marinette y ella pensaba conquistarlo haciendose pasar por una amiga. Le dio una sonrisa galante y respondió─ Claro que aceptó tu regalo. Pero hoy no puedo que tal si lo dejamos para otro dia. Nino y Alya podrian venir. Quizas podriamos ir a un parque

─Si claro, podriamos salir los cuatro─ Sonrio nerviosa. Adrien notó la decepción en el rostro de la chica. Eso confirmo lo que pensaba, pero él solo queria tenerla de amiga. El rechazar su salida le daba tiempo para pensar en un plan con el cual dejarle claro a Marinette que solo serian amigos y no perder su amistad. Su amor era para su lady. A quién en aquellos momentos ansiaba ver y abrazar.

Abrio el pequeño paquete que la chica le habia ofrecido. Se sorprendio al encontrar un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales y una rosa. ─ Lo borde yo misma─ Dijo, y otra vez mordia el labio inferior.

─ Me encanta ─ Exclamó entusiasmado mirandola. Aunque no se referia al pañuelo sino a la forma en que ella mordia su labio

─ Me alegro─ Sonrio aliviada. El muchacho guardo con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo interior de su pantalon la pequeña prenda

─ Sin duda seras un gran rival para mi padre

Marinette se sonrojo complacida

Ambos salieron de la sala de estudio para ir a reunirse con sus respectivos amigos. Alya la felicito y pidió todos los detalles. Su amiga se hizo de rogar un poquito, pero estaba completamente feliz. Por otro lado Adrien comentó con Nino lo sucedido y le pidió ayuda para dejarle en claro a Marinette sin herirla que ellos dos solo podian ser amigos.

Al regresar a clases Chloe le hizo frente a ambos pero ninguno le respondio, simplemente la ignoraron. La clase de literatura estaba pronto a comenzar. Cuando la profesora Bustier ingreso el aula quedo en silencio.

─ Buenos dias alumnos. (...)─ Saludó, tomó lista y prosiguió ─ Bien ahora continuemos. Casi todo el cuatrimestre hemos visto las distintas aristas que tiene la literatura sobre el amor. Pero desde su punto de vista chicos ¿Qué es el amor? ─ preguntó, la clase armó un largo y extenso debate que duro toda la hora.─ Formen grupos de tres o cuatro personas máximo. La actividad que realizaran sera un escrito en el cual puedan plasmar el concepto de amor que hayan definido entre los miembros del grupo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces , como si fuera una conexión instantanea Nino y Adrien voltearon a ver a las chicas Alya y Marinette para pedir formar el grupo al tiempo que ellas hacian lo mismo.

Quedaron el sabado en la tarde para ir a la casa de Adrien ya que su padre no lo dejaba salir porque aun estaba castigado.

Ya muy entrada la tarde del dia sabado los cuatro jovenes se reunieron en la masión Agreste bajo la mirada del guarda espaldas. Se acomodaron en el salon-comedor alrededor de la mesa. Decidieron tomar nota de las buenas ideas. En realidad lo único que hacian era discutir sin lograr ningun concenso. La libreta seguia en blanco y el tono de las voces se eleva revelando la molestia de los jovenes. Para Nino el concepto de amor de las mujeres en general era muy pobre, cosa que ofendio a Alya que sin más ni más lo trato de animal. Adrien quizo calmar los animos empeorando la situación. Marinette no consideraba el cariño de amigos como amor, el amor se da en una pareja. De ahi el tema de los amores no correspondidos. Nathalie fue dos veces a llamarles la atención. Los chicos bajaban la voz pero al cabo de un rato volvian a discutir a los gritos.

Realmente harto de los gritos y poco acostumbrado a que en su hogar rondaran adolecentes (a parte de su hijo) Gabriel Agreste dejó su despacho para darles una buena reprimenda. Antes de hacer su aparición escucho en medio del intercambio la voz de su hijo ..." No siempre el amor es bueno. Amar trae dolor, pero una persona que ama estaria dispuesta incluso a sacrificar su propia vida por quien ama"

─ Jovencitos ya basta. ─ Ordenó sin titubear con su entrada triunfal, pose de general de ejercito que causo un poco de intimidación a excepción de Alya. ─ Sera mejor que vayan a tu cuarto y espero que esta vez hablen como personas civilizadas. Si vuelvo a oir un grito más tu castigo se prolonga Adrien y ustedes se retiraran de mi casa. Entendido

Los jovenes asintieron sin rechistar. Tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron la estancia en fila siguiendo en completo silencio a Adrien.

Marinette cuando cayo en cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de su amor sin ser su alterego. Pero no podia compartir su felicidad. Fue en ese breve instante que se olvido del mal genio que traia su amiga. Alya lleva escrito por toda su cara un pequeño odio hacia Gabriel Agreste. Nunca habia sido tratada de esa manera, ni siquiera por sus padres. Ahora ella entendia la sumisión estupida de Adrien y en el fondo sospecha que el muchacho era una persona diferente. Se preguntó si él no tuviera un padre tan posesivo ¿que clase de muchacho seria?

─ Alya te sucede algo ─ Pregunta Nino

─ Si, pero no es asunto tuyo ─ Contestó de mal modo la morena mientras se sentaba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en el sillon. Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre si sin entender nada.

Marinette que tras el exabrupto de su amiga salio de su momentaneo trance ─ Alya se que estas molesta por qué no hemos avanzado mucho en el trabajo y han pasado.. ─ Mira su celular ─ Casi tres horas! ─ Dijo de forma estruendosa y sorpresiva ─ tenemos que empezar de una buena vez

─ Y ¿Cómo se supone que empecemos si no nos ponemos deacuerdo? ─ Inquirio Adrien

─ Y porque tu no dices algo más que bueno, si, o tal vez y aportas una idea realmente buena ─ Escupio Alya

─Oye calmate Alya. Es un hecho no hemos avanzado nada. El padre de Adrien se molesto y bueno . No nos podemos poner de acuerdo en lo que significa el amor para poder escribir algo bueno y aprobar el proyecto...

─ Ya bueno podriamos incluirlo todo ─ Interrumpio Marinette.

Entonces la discución retorno al punto que habia sido interrumpida. Asi estuvieron unos quinces minutos hasta que Alya en un desacuerdo con Nino se levanto de manera abrupta tropezando con el bolso del chico. Entonces todas las cosas del joven quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. Los chicos se revelaron contra la actitud negativa de la morena. La chica para disculparse comenzó a levantar las cosas hasta que se topo con un disco. ─ Amor prohibido. Historia de venganza y redención ─ leyó el titulo.

─ Ah eso es una pelicula que siempre ven mis padres.─ Explicó un sonrojado Nino

─ Entonces vamos a ver ─ Propuso Marinette ─ tal vez un pequeño recreo pueda despejar nuestras mentes.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ Asintió Adrien evidentemente harto de la situación

─ No es necesario que veamos esa pelicula. Podriamos jugar a los video juegos o hacer otra cosa ─ Se aventuro Nino algo nervioso

─ ¿Por qué? Seria genial ver la pelicula. O acaso ¿no podemos?¿ Es una pelicula para adultos' ─ Cuestionó Alya con tonito de intriga

─ Pues yo .. es algo que ven mis padres y que no iba a compartirlo con ustedes dos─ Añadió señalando a las dos muchachas

─ O sea es un pelicula picante ─ Chilló Alya de la emoción

Todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos. Los cuatro jovenes desean ver el contenido del disco. Pero una cosa es verlo entre tu y tu mejor amigo y otra muy distinta es verla con chicas alrededor. Nino sabia que era una pelicula con escenas de sexo, desnudos y una trama apta para adultos.

En lo que el chico estaba interesado era en ver a una actriz muy famosa hacerlo delante de las camaras. Antes a escondidas habia visto la pelicula "Irreversible"* pero no sacio su curiosidad ya que las escenas de sexo no mostraban tanto como él esperaba y la trama contada al inverso lo aburrió. Él sabia que sus padres algunas veces utilizan un cierto tipo de peliculas para jugar un poco en la intimidad. Sin duda alguna ningun adolecente hablaria del sexo ten abiertamente con sus padres. Bueno hay algunas excepciones, pero no se encontraban entre ellos.

El silencio duro poco ─ Bueno y ¿la vemos o no?─ Apuro Alya ─ No es como que las chicas no pudieramos ver porno. Es más creo que las mujeres son las protagonistas de dichas peliculas ¿No? Sino terminemos la tarea escolar

─ Alya ─ Susurró Adrien

─ ¿Qué? Hay que ponerse deacuerdo . Admitamoslo no sabemos nada del amor excepto lo que nos dicen nuestros padres o lo que hemos leido o visto por ahi. La realidad es que ninguno de nosotros ha experimentado el romance de pareja con todo lo que eso incluye ─ Añadió esto último para reforzar su punto.

Nino se llevo a su amigo un momento para discutir con él. Alya hizo lo mismo con una acalorada Marinette.

─ No podemos dejar que ellos se queden solos viendo una peli de esas. Es nuestra oportunidad Marinette.

─ Alya ¿por qué tendriamos que ver algo asi? Y con ellos ─ Pregunto nerviosa en voz baja

─ Marinette, amiga no entiendes nada. Esto se trata de igualdad de genero. Y si es una gran guarrada te juro que no lo dejare pasar por alto

─ Alya me refiero ...─ Se puso colorada y bajo un poco la cabeza ─ ya sabes si se , y entonces quieren aliviarlo.

La morena tambien se sonrojo , no habia pensado en ese detallito ─ Pues si quieres te dejo a solas con Adrien ─ Soltó. Luego se rio de nervios. Marinette casi desfallece por las ideas de su amiga. Entonces aquel pervertido pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. Se imaginó que le hacia el amor a Adrien. Sin embargo antes de eso queria que en verdad fueran novios. No le apecia ser la chica que calmara sus bajas pasiones, aunque ella tambien las tuviera.

Por el otro lado ─ No podemos dejar que ellas vean esto con nosotros. Pero tampoco puedo prestarselos. Hermano la he liado. No debi provocar a Alya. Simplemente hagamos como ellas quieren. Que más da.

─Nino te das cuenta de que Alya seguira insistiendo. A ella le parecera sospechoso que aceptemos lo que dicen solo para hacer la tarea después de discutir tantas horas. Además conociendola querra verlo para demostrar que las mujeres hacen lo mismo

─ No me importa si las mujeres hacen lo mismo. Has conciderado que

─ Ya lo sé Nino pero si eso pasara, no, bueno... adelante de nadie lo haria.─ Suspiró ─ Tal vez sea mejor ponerla y quizas al rato podamos sacarla. De seguro Marinette se siente incomoda con la idea. No veo que Alya obligara a hacer algo a su amiga que no quiere.

─ Esta bien si tu lo dices. Igual presiento que Alya puede ser mucho más persuasiva de lo que imaginamos ─ terminó por aceptar Nino

Resultó que la predicción de Nino fue real. Alya habia convencido a una muy ruborizada y cabizbaja Marinette de ver la pelicula. Adrien tuvo que salvar la situación. Cerro con llave la puerta de su cuarto, bajo un poco las persianas, repartio almohadones y cobijas para tapar algunos detalles que se pudieran notar. Se sentaron en el sofa con las cobija por la espalda formando una carpa y los almohadones (bien espojado blandos y suaves) sobre las piernas.

Al final la pelicula no les resultó tan interesante, aunque tuvo buenas escenas de sexo. Ninguno de los chicos , quizas tensos por la situación, no tuvieron una erección. Alya habia leido cosas eroticas mucho mejores por eso no le afectó. Sin embargo la cabeza de Marinette no podia parar de fantasear.

─ Bueno creo que tenemos nuestro punto de partida ─ Exclamó con alegria Nino

─ ¿Y cual seria? ─ Inquirio Alya

─ Pues creo que es el sexo no es igual al amor

─ Eso es Nino y alli podemos incluir nuestras ideas individuales.─ Aportó Adrien

─ Transformando al personaje. Chicos es genial ─ Sonrió Alya . Marinette solo estuvo de acuerdo.

Comenzaron el borrador de la redacción pero como ya era muy tarde decidieron dejarlo para terminar en la sala de estudio el dia lunes después de clase.

Marinette llegó a su casa con ganas de hacer algo pero no podia pues en su habitación estaba Tikki. Por suerte ,pensó , las chicas no son tan evidentes como los chicos. En realidad le hubiera gustado intentar hacer un poquito de las guarradas que vio con su crush alli en su cama. Aunque ella sentia que lo haria si ellos fueran novios y él la pudiera ver a la luz del amor. ¿Qué es entonces el amor? Se preguntó

Adrien tenia muy buen auto control y cuando sus compañeros se fueron rememoró una de las escenas siendo en su fantasia él y ladybug. El agua de la ducha lo acompaño, Plagg estaba fuera dormitando seguramente sobre la caja vacia de un buen queso camenberg.

Pese a que tenia un deseo producto de una fantasia, Marinette no pudo huir de las pesadillas. Ese finde semana las pesadillas fueron terribles. No solo soñaba con la muerte sino que la muerte tocaba de maneras brutales a las personas más queridas. El deseo fisico de experimentar el sexo era molesto por momentos. Sin embargo se transformaba en doloroso cuando Hawk Mott la alcanzaba. No solo eso sino que el habia seduccido a su amiga convenciendoloa de serle leal hasta el final. Luego soño una gran cantidad de akumas convertidos en hermosas niñas quitandose la vida. A un Chat Noir llevado por una horda de mujeres calientes que le golpean y sacan las viceras. A Chat transformandose en Hawk Mott mientras la seducia para hacerlo. Otra un Adrien que se transformaba en Chat Noir para luego ser Hawk Mott y posteriormente Gabriel Agreste, quien la dejaba embarazada de akumas. Un enojado Adrien acusandola de traición y miles de gatos negros que querian comersela a ella y su familia. Por mencionar algunas pesadillas.

El lunes por la tarde y mientras en la sala de estudio sus compañeros intentaban terminar la historia , Marinette hacia un esfuerzo terrible por no dormirse. Sus compañeros en apariencia habian tenido un buen tiempo. Adrien notó la poca participación de Marinette e iba a decir algo cuando la mirada de Alya le indicó que no lo hiciera. Solo movio los labios mientras anotaba lo que Nino decia, articulando la palabra pesadillas. La muchacha no se sentia bien, asi que se disculpó para ir a los lavabos a refrescarse y tomar un poco de agua. Su amiga se ofrecio a acompañarla pero se negó el trabajo debia ser terminado. Tampoco quizó irse a casa pese a su cansancio porque tambien era parte del grupo.

Como tardó un poco Adrien fue a buscarla. La encontro fuera de la sala apoyada sobre el barandal. El sol daba de frente, solo pudo ver en principio la silueta de la chica que le recordó a una muy familiar. El segundo que su visión quedo encandilada su corazón se disparó. Ladybug susurró despacio entre el asombro y la emoción. Luego cuando sus ojos se adaptaron pudo ver a Marinette. Por un instante se quedó fijamente mirandola escrudiñando su figura. Poniendo su atención en el rostro trató de trazar la mascara de la heroina pero lo único que vio fue unas enormes ojeras, ojos rojos y un semblante palido. Marinette no notó la presencia de Adrien aunque él mismo estuviera a su lado, mirandola. De repente los ojos azul cielo se fueron para atrás mientras el cuerpo de la chica caia sin sentido al suelo. El rubio no fue muy veloz, pero evitó que la cabeza de ella golpeara el barandal de material .

Tuvo la intención de gritar pero la sensación del cuerpo flacido de la chica lo detuvo otorgandole el chance de estudiarlo. Delimitó de manera suave sus contornos tratanto de sentir si era el mismo cuerpo que veia en un traje ajustado rojo a motas negras. Miro en sus orejas los aros, calculo tenian el mismo tamaño que los de ladybug. Respiro profundo solto de a poco el aire para serenarse. Pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y otro por la unión cuello-hombros en la espalda alzandola. Entró con ella en brazos a la sala de estudio donde antes se encontraban sus dos compañeros para pedirles ayuda. Nino fue a avisar al director Damocles y Alya llamó a los padres de Marinette. Adrien se quedó a su lado cual ángel guardian, mientras por su mente pasaban un monton de pensamientos.

En unos veinte minutos los padres de la chica estaban para recogerla. El servicio de emergencias ya estaba en el colegio. Los doctores hicieron que la chica reaccionara. La presión saguinea habia bajado y ella aun se sentia mareada. El consejo a los padres fue volverla a llevar al medico o pedir una segunda opinión. Dada las circunstancias que tenia la chica opinaron que debia tener un refuerzo en su tratamiento. Un sentimento de soledad a travesó el pecho de Adrien cuando vio a la chica irse con sus padres. Se apresuro a terminar los deberes con sus compañeros. Ya más tarde llamaria a su casa para ver como seguia.

Una mujer y hombre disfrutaban en un futon de las delicias sexuales. La mujer se levanto y bailo para su pareja completamente desnuda con un deje de picardia en sus ojos. El reia de buena gana procurando no despertar a sus anfitriones. Ellos estaban lejos de Paris. Cerca del Tibet. Han viajado buscando respuestas, y no se irian sin obtenerlas.

Cuando acabó el acto él la abrazó tiernamente. Le dijo despacio al oido que le recordaba cuando eran jovenes. Ella le mira a los ojos soriendo como en mucho tiempo no lo habia hecho. Solo en sus ojos se ve una sombra de tristeza. No habia dejado de pensar en sus hijos. No podia perdonar , la infamia de su esposo. Ella lo habia amado tanto como lo hizo y lo hace con su amante. Se preguntaba por qué las cosas habian acabado asi. Jamás se imaginó que Gabriel le apuntaria y dispararia.

 **Holis queridos lectores. Alya dejara la investigación o Francesca se interesara más con su viaje al Tibet. Marinette y Adrien se descubriran mutuamente. Más akumas esos y muchos interrogantes más en le próximo capitulo**

 **Saludos y como siempre cualquier sugerencia o corrección sera bien recibida**

 **Lunita Shiratori**

*Irreversible es el titulo de una pelicula en español donde actuan Monica Belluci ,Vicent Castel , Albert Dupontel. Realizada en 2002. Considerada una pelicula de culto. Tiene una trama contada a la inversa, la cual gira en torno a la venganza de la violación de Alex (Monica Berlucci) Apta para mayores de edad


	5. Determinacion Esclavos

Esclavos y determinación

Esa noche Plagg se asomo a la ventana para mirar el extraño cielo de Paris. Habian sucedido muchas cosas los últimos dias, podía sentirlo en su colita una tormenta se avecinaba. Hawk Mott tal vez seria un juego de niños. Desde hace muchos siglos él evito tener demasiado vinculo con su portador. Su naturaleza como Kwami lo preparaba para las despedidas. Sin embargo habia una que no pudo superar. Plagg podía despedir a un portador pero habia adquirido emociones humanas que lo afectaron. Desde esa tarde en la que escucho por primera vez su nombre en mucho tiempo las emociones volvieron con toda fuerza. Un lagrima furtiva se deslizo por la oscura mejilla. Debia tomar cartas en el asunto ahora o nunca. Adrien debia elegir un camino y estar capacitado para hacer frente a las consecuencias. Tenia tiempo hasta el amanecer para pensar bien la forma de hablar con el joven.

Ah Joon, Plagg conocia todo acerca de aquella mujer. Incluso su final. A diferencia de otros Kwamis el se fusionó sin querer con su portador. La única manera que Jee Joon Kim podia acercarse a Ah Joon era como el gato negro. Ella lo comenzó a amar con desesperación. Sin embargo la familia de él habia matado a la suya convirtiendola en una esclava. Su amor era prohibido por la sociedad de aquel entonces. Eso no impidio que el guardia de la ciudad (o sea el transformado por el anillo) hiciera lo que que ella fue forzada ha servir él la miraba desde lejos. La deseo muchas veces y fue rechazado. En el fondo siempre quizo que ella se entregara a él por su voluntad y no por la fuerza como ya habia sucedido antes de que Plagg llegara a su vida.

Jee Joon Kim tenia un poder espiritual muy fuerte, aunque el miraculous no cayó en sus manos por elección, sino al comprarlo a unos traficantes. Ningun guardian lo eligió para llevar a cabo una misión. La caravana que transportaba los miraculous habia sido atacada un tiempo atrás . Eso tuvo como consecuencia que algunas de esas joyas fueran vendidas por distintos lugares.

Plagg habia despertado gracias al llamado de justicia que existia en el corazón del joven. Un comerciante trataba mal a un niño que solo habia robado para comer. Jee pagó por el anillo negro que sostenia en la palma de su acercó para intentar resolver la situación. Sucedió que aunque pagó por la comida robada el mercader aun queria a cambio la vida del niño. Pues egun algunas personas los ladrones jamas cambian son solo personas podridas por dentro. Los guardias de la ciudad se llevaron al niño flacucho entre llanto desesperado. Algun desalmado grito que era mejor la muerte del ladron que llevar una vida tan miserable. Jee montó su caballo y salio al galope . Cuando notó que algo le lastimaba la palma abrio la mano y recordó el anillo el cual se coloco, ese fue su primer encuentro. El defensor utilizó sus poderes para salvar a unas cuantas personas pobres de la horca, conduciendolas a los bosques aconsejandoles que buscaran refugio en los templos de los monjes. La sactifacción del joven proveyó al kwami de exquisitos manjares. Incluso lo trató como un semi dios. Plagg le agrado tener ese tipo de vida. Oir música, literatura, grandes cuentos, beber, comer, una cama mullida y sabanas de la mejor seda. Nadie se atrevia a molestar al señor y la necesidad de estar escondido era menor. La vida de un señor noble estaba llena de placeres.

En aquel tiempo llegaron rumores de pueblos vecinos siendo atacados por monstruos. Poblaciones debastadas y algunos reinos no muy lejanos en pie de guerra. Jee Joon Kim realizaba una tarea impecable limpiando el pueblo y alrrededores de rufianes. Aunque no podia decir lo mismo con respecto a los nobles, en especial con su familia. Para obtener poder jugaban sucio y de manera prolija para que nadie encontrara rastros de sus crimenes. Con eso habian llegado incluso a ser mas ricos que el propio rey de la nación. Gabriel Agreste no era un mal tipo, era un pequeño al lado de las cosas espantosas de las que vio y supo el pequeño kwami a lo largo de la historia. Pronto más que tarde la ley de matar o morir se instalo. En una de las rondas nocturas el alterego de Jee salvo a Joon de ser brutalmente violada. Desde entonces la joven miraba al heroe anónimo con dulzor. Se convirtió con el correr del tiempo en su aliada. Entre las esclavas, los siervos , las cortezanas y personas de la vida Joon recolectaba información que le era útil a Jee para ir limpiando la nobleza de impuros. Sin embargo eso duró poco ya que el gato negro fue necesario para combatir la magia oscura. Obtuvo asi su compañera, que si fuera elegida por un monje que era competente, un portador legitimo del miraculous del brazalete (la tortuga).

Jee Joon Kim ya no se conformó con las miradas llenas de admiración y dulzura, no le bastaba oir su voz o combatir con ella, necesitaba todo de su persona. Un dia ella fue obsequida a un noble extranjero como concubina, ya que su familia habia sido de la nobleza, aunque su rango y propiedades fueran entregadas a los vencedores de la disputa politica. Ese mismo dia se acordó una boda para él con otra muchacha noble. No tuvo otra opción durante la visita que aceptar cual manso cordero lo que fuera impuesto. Al caer la sombra de la noche cerca de las granjas apareció un monstruo que él solo tuvo que combatir. Llenó de amargura espero pacientemente que la carabana que llevaba a la mujer que amaba partiera adentrandose en los inhospitos caminos. Una vez alli y a sangre fria eliminó a todos los testigos. Recuperó a la joven y sus joyas. En una casa de seguridad en medio del bosque cerca del rio la dejó e hizo de ese lugar su nuevo hogar. Ah Joon ya no podia realizar su tarea de espionaje en la ciudad, pero a Jee poco le importaba. Aunque sola en el bosque comenzó a combatir los extraños fenomenos que se sucitaban.

Jee Joon Kim contrajo nupcias pero simplemente le repugnaba la idea de tocar a su esposa. Tanto disguto le causaba que no lograba tener una erección. La muchacha no era fea, ni grosera, ni rebelde, pero no la queria, mucho menos la amaba. A causa de eso la vida del kwami se vio afectada. Todos los privilegios de los cuales gozaba antes Plagg fueron cortados para mantenerlo siempre entre su túnica. Comia lo que su portador podia rescatar sin estar comodo a solas los dos. La vez que estaban a solas era cuando el joven se transformaba en gato. En esos tiempos solia hacer dos cosas: combatir o estar con Ah Joon, que eventualmente era lo mismo. Descuido mucho su posición en la sociedad enceguecido por el amor.

Su esposa legitima tenia miedo de ser devuelta, y con razón ya que sus familiares masculinos la matarian. Las mujeres de la casa y sus allegadas no dejaban de aconsejarla y darle brebajes para su esposo. Muchos de esos funcionaban pero Jee los utilizaba con su amor. Esa era la peor parte. Jee no queria revelar su identidad a Ah Joon por miedo , más que justificado. La muchacha casi toda su vida lo miro con odio , desprecio y asco, mientras él no era el gato negro. Ella le rogó muchas veces que lo dejara ver tal cual era, pero él la convencia de que ese era su verdadero yo. Que el rostro que estaba obligado a mostrar ante la gente no era más que una mascara absurda que detestaba.

Con el correr del tiempo la situación se complico. La joven esposa logro probar que el inútil era su marido no monstruos creados por ciertos hechiceros oscuros se encontraban más cerca . Acechando el hogar donde tenia su más preciada mujer. La situación politica no era de lo mejor ya que para mantener las alianzas debia engendrar un hijo. Incluso el mismo rey habia dado la orden...

─¿Plagg?─ Escuchó a Adrien que lo llamó. El sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse. El kwami habia permanecido toda la noche despierto recordando.

─ Buenos dias Adrien ─ Saludó con alegria como si nada lo hubiera perturbado ─ Muero de hambre

Adrien lo miró con curiosidad por lo general el kwami no se despertaba temprano, pero por lo demas parecia todo normal. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar. Por un lado estaba completamente feliz, el beso de ayer fue lo mejor que en mucho tiempo le habia ocurrido.

Alya a pesar de que con las imagenes tomadas su blog habia tenido un rotundo éxito, llegando al top teen de los mas buscados en internet, no podia estar alegre. Ese dia se cumplian seis dias de la desaparición de Francesca en el Tibet. La joven no volvio a la universidad a realizar sus estudios. No hubo comunicaciones con sus padres o amigos o algun conocido. Las pertenecias personales de ella se hallaban en el hotel. Ningun aldeano vio por donde se fue. Sus familiares viajaron al pequeño Tibet para tratar de dar con ella. Era como si de repente el viento se la hubiera llevado o la tierra tragado. Aunque lo más perturbador fue esa cosa violeta que puso de cabeza su habitación. Alya necesitaba contarle todo a los dos heroes de Paris pero dudaba que su relación fuera como las personas imaginaban. Lo de la tarde de ayer simplemete fue fortuito nada más. Lo importante ahora era reconstruir los hechos para encontrar a Francesca.

 _Una semana antes El Tibet.._.

─ Vamos cariño. Ya casi llegamos una hora o dos de caminar. Si lo encontramos todo volvera a estar bien. ─ Hablaba una mujer rubia sola en medio de los montes. Francesca que intentaba buscar algo útil para Alya Cesare le extraño ver a alguien hablar solo por aquellos parajes. Sintió pena por la mujer que tal vez estaria pasando por una perdida; pero no tenia intenciones de alejarse del camino asi pues la dejo ser.

La joven siguio caminando por el camino de tierra, algo borrado por el poco uso y las contingencias climáticas. Filmaba el paisaje a su alrededor deslumbrada por la exquisita naturaleza del lugar. No tenia prisas asi pues se tomó su tiempo. No estaba lejos de los templos que podian encontrarse por el lugar. Antes de que el sol pudiera ocultarse llego a uno. Golpeo las puertas y preguntó por la familia Fu. El monje ante la extrajera le ofrecio agua antes de contestar las curiosidades de la misma. El último monje que se apedillaba Fu habia desaparecido aproximadamente ciento cuarente y nueve años antes. Francesca intentó saber si tenia descendencia pero los monjes negaron tal conocimiento. La chica sonrió agradecida y con un nuevo lugar para visitar. El viejo templo de Gansu cerca del Rio Xian, cerca de la cordillera de Kunlum. Envió de inmeditao esta información a Alya por medio de mensaje encriptado. Confiaba que la morena seria lo suficientemente inteligente para decifrarlo. Francesca durante su estadia con los monjes se sintio observada lo raro era que esa sensación la acompaño luego de marcharse. Con el presentimiento de que algo no tan bueno venia en camino opto por ir en zigzag en medio de una región desconocida para ella. Preferia enfrentarse a bestias salvajes a personas puesto que apostaria lo que fuera a que las bestias tendrian menos interes en ella que otro ser humano.

Al desviarse de su camino se encontró con la mujer rubia de antes. Se impactaron con fuerza de espaldas. Francesca no perdió la oportunidad de defenderse lanzando un puño que impacto de lleno en la cara de la otra mujer. Sin embargo la rubia parecia experta en combate mano a mano. Algo rápida para su edad, con agilidad. Tomo una vara y la utilizó cual espada con Francesca mostrando asi sus dotes de esgrimista.

Ellas no se percataron de que una persona se les acercó con sigilo. Cuando estuvieron las contrincantes relativamente cerca les lanzo una red electrica en la cual quedaron atrapadas. El voltaje de la red electrica era elevado tanto que Francesca convulsionó sintiendo una quemason por dentro antes de caer en la absoluta inconciencia.

Cuando desperto lo hizo encadena dentro de una jaula elevada por encima del suelo. La piel le ardia, sentia adormecidos los musculos, no podia enfocar la vista. No tenia noción del tiempo y casi nada del espacio. Notó que a su lado estaba la mujer rubia en las misma condiciones pero sin estar en una jaula. No estaba segura de si se hallaban dentro de una edificación muy antigua o una cueva.

De un constado y portando una antorcha aparecio una persona enana con joroba. Algo deforme llevando lo que parecia un niño pequeño mal arropado en brazos. Cuando los extraños se acercaron más se percato que no era un niño sino una persona. Una mujer sin piernas. La joroba del hombrecillo feo era el bulto donde traia las piernas de la mujer. Francesca se sintió asqueda. La dejo en el suelo juntando las parte del cuerpo que emitian un extraño edor de perfume florar con carne podrida. Tan bien hizo su trabajo el hombre que desde donde se encontraban las prisioneras se diria que la extraña estaba completa.

─Quiero que este conciente antes de iniciar ─ Dijo la voz aspera pero extrañamente dulce de la mujer. El hombre que al estar a su lado pudo apreciarlo mejor, era lo menos parecido a un ser humano. Asqueada intento voltear la cabeza pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo por lo que se conformo cerrando los ojos.

La cosa no humana golpeo a la mujer rubia, luego le lanzó un balde de agua fria. La obligaron a estar de pie lo más erguida posible mirando a la otra mujer en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo ¿no es asi mi vieja amiga?

La rubia se limito a mirarla como un objeto poco interesante. Sin embargo algo resplandecia en sus ojos verdes. Francesca pudo ver que la rubia llevaba fuego en su interior.

─ Espero─ Continuó con su monologo─ Que hayas disfrutado de la ilusión de estar con un difunto.─ Los ojos verdes se ampliaron en una expresión llena de rabia y dolor─ Pero a rey muerto, o debo decir en este caso desaparecido, rey puesto. Un rey marionetta debo decir. El primer hombre fue mejor que el segundo. Oh vieja amiga no te enojes. No me gusta verte asi─ Dijo mirandola haciendo una mueca triste con su rostro. Hablandole aniñadamente en tono de burla ─ Te prometo que cuando ya no estes más cuidare de tu familia. A próposito bellisimo el vestido de novia de tu hijita. Sabes me dolia el alma verla esperarte. Más aun cuando tu esposo mando a apresarla por tu desaparición. Sin embargo debo añadir que ella es valiente como para atreverse a voltear el juego. Shi ─ Llama a su asistente ─ Que empiece el rito

─ Tu no; si te atreves a tocarlos yo...

─ Callala─ Ordenó y de inmediato ese repugnante ser puso unos trapos en la boca de la rubia─ Amiga no grites. No te resistas esto es por tu bien.¿ Lo recuerdas? Esto es por tu bien, es decir el mio

Francesca sintiendo el peligro espiaba por entre sus ojos mientras fingia estar convaleciente. En realidad le dolia todo el cuerpo , pues le estaba contando estar conciente.

─ Diria que estamos en terreno sagrado. Desde luego dentro del cementerio no me he animado a hacer el ritual. No deseo perturbar las almas de los antepasados. Aunque muchos de ellos han acudido esta noche en mi ayuda.

Coloco polvo que era de unos huesos en un cuento. Después se acercó a su victima con una daga brillante y filosa. Hizo movientos extraños cortando en lugares especificos en el cuerpo de la rubia mientras esta trataba de resistirse. Coloca en un mortero la sangre algunas hierbas y comienza a mezclarlas.

Cuando acabo,fue encendiendo en circulo pequeños fuegos como si de velas se tratase alrrededor de la extraña mujer. Arrojo sobre ella en el lugar donde su cuerpo estaba partido el polvo de hueso. Una vez que termino, con cuidado de que el polvo no se volatibilizara, abrio un odre *vertiendo en el mismo lugar un liquido viscoso rosado que olia a flores y placenta. Tomo una vara fresca de una plata que Francesca no pudo identificar, la encendió. La recina caliente de la planta fue depositada gota a gota sobre la mezcla anterior como si uniera y sellara. Mientras el hombre feo realizaba su labor pronunciaba algo que se oia como un susurro. Francesca no alcanzaba a distinguir nada de lo que decia su cabeza comenzaba a doler demas , tenia nauseas por el edor que podia olerse en el aire. Las luces llamantes parpadeaban en distintos colores subian la intensidad por momentos y por otros las bajaba haciendo casi imposible ver. Por último arrojo sobre todo el cuerpo la mezcla de sangre y hierbas . La mujer rubia forcejeo gritaba pero nadie era capaz de ayudarlas.

Luego cubrio el cuerpo con una sabana de lino blanca Se retiro saliendo del circulo el hombrecillo murmurando algo. El cuerpo en su totalidad floto las llamas se unieron formando un circulo de fuego que resplandecio cegando a los espectadores.

Un intenso dolor intenso pasó por el cuerpo de Francesca dejandola al borde de la inconciencia. Ya no podia ver, no podia entender donde estaba solo palabras inconexas llegaban a ella. Lo único que distinguió antes de perderse en la inconciencia fue :" Desaste de ellas"

 _Ayer Paris..._

Chat Noir estaba feliz el y su compañera dos dias antes se habian reencontrado. Todo habia vuelto a su curso normal con Hakw mott. Un akumatizado, una mariposa liberada del mal, una victoria más. Adrien habia querido decirle que él tambien hablo con el maestro. Que estaba esperando para estar preparado para dar los mismo pasos que ella y transformarse en alguien mejor. No fue dificil pelear con el último akuma. Atras quedo mirror y el suicido de Erica. Chat sentia alivio al creer que Lady bug no presencio la misma escena que su amiga Marinette. Cuando pensó en la chica parecia que el corazón se le estrujo en el pecho. Pudo visualizar sus lagrimas como si fuera en ese momento en el cual ella estaba llorando en su hombro. El sonar de los miraculous los alerto y la dama se fue entre los tejados de Paris . Él sonrio para si e hizo lo mismo.

─¿En que piensa?─ Le habló la mujer a su lado ─ Apuesto a que en una chica. Y ademas es la que te gusta del colegio ─ Arriesgo.

Adrien solo le sonrio con timidez. Recordaba lo sucedido antes de ayer. ─ Puede ser ─ Respondio con aire de misterio. Habia pasado mucho tiempo en el cual él se sentia bien.

Mientras Adrien y su compañera pasean por la calles parisinas seguidos de un guarda espalda, Alya y Marinette van camino al archivo de Paris en la biblioteca B.N.F. por su acronimo.

Por distintas veredas caminaban cuando la chica de ojos azules volteo a ver al frente y vio a la pareja. Su corazón quedo congelado cuando observo la sonrisa de Adrien y a la mujer revolverle el cabello amistosamente. Alya siguio caminando mientras hablaba sin percatarse de que su amiga se quedo atrás.

─(...)estoy cerca de saber todo lo que concierne a la dichosa... ─ Hablaba Alya al aire mientras revisaba el celular cuando se oyó un estruendo fuerte.

Adrien salió de su momento, Marinette corrió en contra de la marea humana que alertados por el ruido salieron disparados. Buscó un lugar seguro de cualquier curioso intencional o casual para transformarse en ladybug.

El akuma de dos dias atrás le revivio momentos que preferia olvidar. Aun la muerte de Erica era fresca por eso tenia especial cuidado en ver que las personas estuvieran bien. Fue un alivio volver a tener a Chat Noir a su lado. Su presencia le otorgo seguridad aunque lo negara.

Adrien era llevado por su acompañante a un lugar seguro seguido de su guarda espalda. La joven mujer aferraba su mano con fuerza, impidiendo que se alejara. Pudo observar en sus ojos preocupacion. Ella , Juliane, tenia algo que Adrien no podia poner el dedo.

Un akuma que les recordaba a Aracne*aparecio en escena . El torso claramente era el de una mujer pero la cabeza era de ocho ojos , dos pinzas que salian de una ancha boca y el final de una araña con sus ocho patas. La altura era casi de dos metros por dos metros de largo no muy impresionante, pero si bastante intimidante. Arrastra una gran bolsa con multiples capullos de seda que dieron la sensacion de ser sus huevos. Cuando los observaron bien se percataron que eran personas.

Ladybug llego a escena.─ Hey tu bicho tu fiesta aquí acabo─ Le grito mientras lanzaba su yo-yo contra la araña. Aracne le arrojo sus hilos por lo cual quedo pronto enrredada e imposibilitada de actuar. Adrien sentia mucha impotencia.

Al parecer la mujer akumatizada iba tras un sujeto, que ya quizas no estaba en escena.

─ Bastián, Bastián. Vamos ven aqui─ Llamaba a gritos euforica.

Marinette se retorcia en el suave hilo en una de las columnas de la entrada de la biblioteca. Alya con su camara trataba de captarlo todo aunque fue pisoteada por la multitud que huyó lastimandole la pantorilla. La morena cada tanto movia el celular en busca de captar la llegada de Chat Noir. El guarda espaldas de Adrien cayó desmayado por el mismo panico que le tenia a las arañas. Juliane y él tuvieron que arrastrarlo para ponerlo a resguardo. Mientras Aracne al verse impedida de su presa que huyó se disposo a montar guardia cerca de ladybug aguzando su visión a la espera del compañero de su presa.

─ Pronto tendre tu miraculous y el de tu compañero mi pequeño señuelo ─ Dijo la horrible bestia

─ Adrien escuchame─ Pidio Juliane sujetando firmente la mano de él buscando que la mirase a los ojos ─ Pase lo que pase quedate aquí con tu guarda espaldas. Si ves que no puedes quedarte retirate pero lleva contigo a la mayor cantidad de personas.¿ Entendido?

El joven asisntio desconfiado pero antes de que pudiera protestar Juliane se habia ido. Se acerco al monstruo de manera casual. No hizo ningun movimiento brusco. Caminó de una manera que parecia que flotaba por el suelo. Aracne parecia inquieta tanto que podia pensarse que estaba nerviosa, mientras giraba su cabeza en varias direcciones moviendo sus pinzas. Juliane estiro sus manos cerrando sus ojos y contuvo la respiración.

La cabeza del akuma se quedo quieta como si la mirara. La boca de Adrien se seco de un momento a otro. Plagg tapo con sus pequeñas patitas la boca de su portador antes de que dijera algo. Sin embargo Ladybug al ver a la joven grito :─Huye─

Aracne se balanceo hacia adelante clavando sus venenosos colmillos que se encontraron con el suelo solido. Juliane aprovecho la ocación y barrio con una de sus piernas arrojandose al suelo dos de sus ocho patas con lo cual la araña -humana perdio equilibrio y cayo. La chica desenrrosco la pañoleta que lleva al cuello y enlazo tres patas casi rozando el nacimiento de las misma e hizo presion para dar por completo vuelta el monstruo.

Aracne intentó moverse para alcanzar a su presa. Sin embargo Juliane era más rapida y presisa. Tomo un palo de Jockey que encontró. Probablemente a algun transeute durante la huida se le perdió. Con el elemento deportivo presiona y tira al final de su abdomen la tela que sale para formar el nido de huevos mientras el monstruo agita deseperadamente sus patas en el aire. Sin embargo el intento es fallido. La parte humana logra incorporarse cuando Chat Noir llega a escena tomando entre sus brazos a Juliane. Ladybug respira aliviada una victima menos pero se da cuenta de que la chica intentaba hacer era rescatar a las personas atrapadas en los capullos antes de que mueran asfixiadas. Chat dejo a la chica al otro lado de donde se hallaba originalmente.

─ Gracias . Por favor si puede terminar lo que empece. Ellos podian morir─ Habló de manera clara calmada y gratificante Juliane. Entonces antes de que incluso Lady bug pudiera pedirselo Chat Noir utilizó su cataclismo para liberar a los rehenes. Destrozando toda la gran bolsa pero aun quedaban los capullos que eran bastante resistentes.

Juliane aprovecho que la araña intentaba defenderse de Chat y un pequeño punto morado le llamo la atención. Sin pensarselo y corriendo un riesgo enorme tomo impulso se avento carrera dio un brinco con un rol en el aire y tomo la punta de una aguja. Subió las escaleras, para ir a dentro del edificio. Se percato de ladybug, fue cuando con la misma aguja rompio las ataduras. Al estar haciendo eso la aguja se quiebra liberando a la pequeña mariposa negra. De inmediato Ladybug arroja su yo-yo para capturar el akuma . Luego lo purifica, sintiendo un alivio interior. Como si al fin volviese a purificarse el akuma las victimas quedaron libres algo asustadas pero en general bien.

Juliane con sus acciones incito a los ojos de los espectadores que de inmediato se acercaron a ayudar a los heridos.

Ladybug se siente confusa al no haber podido utilizar su amuleto encantado, pues con eso repararia el daño causado por el akuma Noir satifecho dio media vuelta para chocar puños cuando tropezó cayendo de bruces sobre Ladybug juntando sin querer sus labios El miraculous de Chat Noir pitó con desenfreno anunciando el fin de la transformación , entonces el felino sin mediar palabra se escabullo. Eso lo impulso a salir con más ganas antes de que a joven catarina quisiera castrarlo

Juliane fue felicitada por varias personas. Presta la chica ayudaba a las personas victimas de la akumatización. Ladybug desaparecio para ser Marinette otra vez y de esa forma asistir a su mejor amiga Alya.

Adrien llegaba corriendo cuando se tropieza con Alya quien estaba entre emocionada y desconcertada por los hechos recientes. El chico rubio como buen compañero de clase la toma entre brazos para acercarla a la zona de heridos al pie de las escaleras de la B.N.F. En el momento en que deja a Alya sentada aparece Marinette para abrazar a su amiga.

─ Bien hecho─ Escucharon a Juliane decirle a Adrien mientras este estaba de espaldas a ella. La chica le revolvio el pelo de forma juguetona, entonces Adrien dio media vuelta y la abrazó. Juliane le devolvio el abrazo con fuerza. Alya observo como el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecia, mientras los ojos se le aguaban. Marinette respiro profundo apartando su vista de la escena.

Entre medio de la gente el enorme guarda espaldas de la familia Agreste hizo acto de presencia. El gran hombre se llevó a Adrien, quien se despidio agitando su mano entre la multitud. Juliane prosiguio con su tarea de ayudar.

El sonido de las sirenas se hizo sentir en el lugar dejando a casi la mayoria sordos. Luego de la policia y los servicios de emergencias llegaron, luego los moviles periodisticos. Los medios intentaba tener alguna palabra de la civil valiente que fue capaz de enfrentar a un akumatizado.

Mientras Juliane entro con la chica que fuera akumatizada en la biblioteca. Le ofrecio un vaso con agua entonces conversaron. Las autoridades de la biblioteca impidieron el paso de los periodistas. La policia les presto ayuda poniendo orden evitando que alguien pudiera robar algo valioso. Pronto en una pequeña ambulancia subio Alya y Marinette junto a otros heridos menores rumbo al hospital.

Cuando Adrien llegó a la mansión, no quizo dar ninguna explicación y fue derecho a su cuarto. Cuando llego alli se dio cuenta que llevaba el bolso de Alya.

─ Vaya que tarde ¿No? ─ Comento el pequeño Kwami

─ Plagg aquí tienes tu queso─ Dijo Abriendo una caja de Camenberg que sacara de un cajon de su escritorio ─ Voy a bañarme. ─

El pequeño luego de devorar su manjar se puso a revisar el bolso de Alya. Cuando Adrien salio del baño cambiado con una toalla en la cabeza se sorprendio gratamente al ver al Kwami leyendo . Se acerco pensando que Plagg leia alguna especie de diario intimo y le arrebato el encuadernado. Plagg protesto y tras una breve dicusión Adrien le devolvio el libro, pues no entendia que hacia Alya con él. Comprendio de inmediato de que iba la cosa. La idea de que Alya tuviera un libro que hablara de una de las tantas existentes ladybugs llamó su atención, sin embargo Plagg le prohibio leerlo. Sorprendio Adrien quizo protestar contra el pequeño kwami, sin embargo el mismo insistio en que no era necesario el diario que cuando estuviese listo el mismo le contaria lo que necesitaba saber. Entre afloje y tire con el diminuto ser se hizo la hora de la cena.

Adrien cenó con su progenitor en completo silencio. Gabriel Agreste parecia molesto por algo. Su hijo noto de inmediato que era por una situación que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance por eso guardo silencio.

Al regresar a su alcoba hizo sus tareas y al rededor de las once de la noche llamó colgo Plagg estaba suspendido frente a él con aire serio.

─¿Plagg?─

─ Adrien, tengo que decirte algo importante chico asi que presta atención. Juliane no es una persona cualquiera. Hasta que no sepas bien quien es ella mantente al margen.

─ De que hablas Plagg ella es..

─ Adrien creo que ellas es una bada─ Lo interrumpio

─ ¿qué significa eso?─ Pregunto temero Adrien

─ Es una especie de bruja podria decirse

─¿Una bruja?

─ ¿Viste como ella enfrento el akuma?─ Adrien asiente levemente─ En la antiguedad personas como ella, si es que es real lo que pienso, eran las portadoras y portadores por excelencia de los miraculous. Sin embargo ocurrio algo que nunca debió pasar y los guardianes cambiaron las reglas para escoger a los portadores. Los miraculous se han usado atraves de los siglos para el bien de la raza humana y de la vida en este planeta.

─ No entiendo nada plagg

─ Chico ella tiene poder por si misma. Asi como yo soy negro y tu tienes ojos verdes. Debo confirmalo, su aura es distinta a otras

─ Ha de ser algo serio porque tu

─ Claro que es serio; es más serio que comer mi adorado camenberg─ Replicó el Kwami agitando sus bracitos. Adrien no dijo nada más se coloco el pijama , luego se acosto en la cama

Marinette daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada en su habitación. Se sentia torpe como ladybug ¿Quién era la chica que estab con Adrien?

Tikki quien normalmente le daba muchos animos le decia cosas mientras flotaba en el aire con el semblante serio. Ella tambien habia percibido algo extraño en Juliane.

.─ Eres la elegida Marinette. Estoy para ayudarte pero creo que tus problemas amorosos son más importantes que tu trabajo como Lady bug. No notaste algo

─ Extraño─ La interrumpio─ Si la chica que acompañaba a Adrien ella no es normal. Debo saberlo todo. Porque se enfreto al akuma asi y …

 **Holis a** **tod s** **. Se que voy algo retrasada con la entrega de capitulos. Espero les guste y cualquier comentario o sugerencia sera recibido**

 **Un saludo enorme**

*Odre : Bolsa de cuero que en la antiguedad se utilizaba para llevar o transportar bebidas u otros elemento o sustancias comestibles como aceite manteca o queso. Por lo general para conservarlos. Usado en las fiestas dionisias

* Aracne: Monstruo mitologico mitad araña mitad mujer. Ref: Mitologia griega dice de una mujer que se ufano de ser la mejor tejedora entonces muerta de rabia la diosa Atenea la transforma en un animal de muchas patas y ojos cuyo castigo es tejer


	6. Juliane Adrien

Encuentros

 _ **Lloro con ganas , con furia , con tristeza; Con o sin razón estaba sin su pequeño bebe. Su madre intenta confortarla .Le dice que es lo mejor para todos. Cuando da a luz a su segundo hijo su madre ya no estaba.**_

Marinette no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama. Tuvo muchos sueños. Primero, Aracnec le hacia un culumpio en el parque. Luego la tela de araña era el hilo de su yo-yo. Se balancea por Paris hasta que se transforma en una tela de araña. Entonces la forma raquitica de Erica aparece bailando llevando en sus manos un enorme espejo dorado. Aracne pasa por el y se transforma en una super modelo. Erica pasa por el espejo y se convierte en mirror. Llega una carroza dorada de la cual baja Adrien pero al ver a Mirror se transforma en Chat Noir. El gato negro lucha contra mirror; entonces baja del cielo una luz que derrota al villano. Descubre que es la misma muchacha que se enfrento al akuma. Despues Chat vuelve a ser Adrien. La fantastica modelo y Erica los coronan. Aparece Chloe chillando que esa es su corona. Mientras Gabriel Agreste aplaude entusiasta. Sonrie de forma casi maniatica. Alya es feliz y le comenta a Nino que hara un blog exclusivo para los nuevos reyes. De su mochila se cae el diario de Ah Joon . Del mismo diario sale ella. Entonces cuando ha salido por completo pierde sus aretes miraculous. La extraña oriental que sale tras ella se lo coloca. Tikki vuelve y le da una gran bienvenida. Ah Joon te extrañe, expresa el kwami. Miles de sombras surgen de la extraña. Se ponen sobre ella. Son las anteriores ladybugs. Ellas con furia le gritan:" Eres la peor de todas. Nos has avergonzado. No mereces ser lady bug" El maestro Fu y Chat Noir estan alli . El maestro esta muy triste. Chat abraza a volpina- Lila. Fu la mira con mucha pena: "Lo siento. El error es mio" le dice. Marinette da un paso hacia atrás cayendo.

Mientras grita se despierta. Nota que ha sudado. Se encuentra agitada. Tikki la mira desconcertada. La puerta trampa de su habitación se abre e ingresa su madre.

─ Marinette. Marinette Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

─ Nada Mamá. Solo una pesadilla.─ Respondio mientras su madre la abraza consolandola.

─Todo esta bien. Nada malo te pasara. Te lo prometo. La tormenta pasara─ Ambas estuvieron abrazadas por unos segundos hasta que la respiración de Marinette y su pulso fue normal─ Ve a bañarte hija o llegaras tarde al colegio. Te hare el desayuno ¿Qué quieres comer?

─ En realidad mamá no tengo hambre.

─ Vamos Marinette tienes que comer algo

─ Esta bien mamá. Leche y tostadas.─ Responde forzando una sonrisa. Su madre se retira con algo de angustia.

Se baño alistandose para la escuela, mientras su menta no dejaba de pensar en la chica extraña que se paseaba junto a Adrien.

Adrien esta en el patio del colegio con Nino cuando Alya, quien tenia orden de hacer reposo, llega apoyada en una muleta . Con paso firme camina decidida hacia los dos amigos. Antes de que la chica pueda decir algo él rubio le muestra que tiene su cuaderno y estira sus brazos para ayudarla al mismo tiempo que extiende el preciado cuadernillo para ella.

─Gracias─Sonrie ella para los dos jovenes

─De nada─ Respondio Adrien. Nino es encontraba un poco cohibido al prestarle su brazo a la chica para que se mantenga en pie. Pasando el brazo por debajo de sus hombros ayudando a llevarla para que se sentara en una de las bancas del patio.

─ ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?

─ Creo que bien. Duele un poco . Solo son unos cuantos moretones y un desgarro en el ligamento. Nada grave pero si de cuidado.

─ Tienes suerte de que no te haya pasado algo peor─ Comentó Nino . Alya lo fulminó con la mirada ─Alya ¿quieres que te ayudemos a subir?─ .

En eso se acerca otro compañero de clases , Kim conocido por ser un ferreo competidor y deportista. Lleva consigo un aura rara como de alguien que esta apunto de hacer un picardia

─ Hola ¿Qué tal ?─ Pregunta de manera o tan casual con un tono algo humoristico.─ Alya frunce el ceño

─ Bien kim. Solo...─ Comienza la morena como para sajar el asunto pero es interrumpida

─ Lo vi ayer en las noticias. No sabia que conocieras a bombomcito─Continuó Kim codeando de manera juguetona a Adrien que parecia sumamente desconcertado.

─ Disculpa─ interrumpió Alya─¿Pero quién es "bombomcito"?

─Tú la viste, Alya, es la chica que se enfrentó al akuma. Iba junto a nuestro compañero─ Y vuelve a codearlo─ ¿De dónde la conoces? Ah, ya se de una sesión de modelaje o tal vez de una de fotografia.¿ Es la nueva modelo de tu padre?

Adrien no le gustó el tono mordaz del comentario. Más aun se sintió muy incomodo de que interrumpiera su encuentro con Alya, queria preguntarle sobre lo escrito en el cuadernillo.

─Y tú de donde la conoces─ Contrarresto Adrien en un tono que suponia ser normal pero tenia un tinte de irritación.

─ Pues bien la he visto varias veces. Tiene un hermoso trasero. Ella corre cerca de donde hago mis ejercicios y es muy agradable verla correr. Seguro que en bikini se ve genial. Aunque es un poco mayor, definitivamente creo que es mi tipo─ Concluyó Kim

Adrien apreto los puños. Alya , Max amigo de Kim quien se habia acercado, Juleka , Rose que charlaban a la mar de contentas, todos compañeros del mismo curso; vieron como Nino sujeta a Adrien de los hombros alejandolo de Kim. Alya al ser dejada bruscamente se apoyo en su muleta de tal manera que casi cae al suelo.

─Kim ella es una chica mayor─ Intervino Nino con la esperanza de que el otro chico recapacitara. Kim lo estaba pasando de lo lindo provocando al chico tranquilo de la clase. Ya que era al único que no habia logrado sacar de sus casillas. Lo estaba pasando en grande.

─Ah pillin, no sabia que te gustaran las mayores Agreste. Claro son mejores que...─ PUM, un puño de Adrien se estrello intencionalmente en la cara de Kim.

─No te metas con Juliane ─Dijo entre dientes con mucha rabia pero denotando una orden que debia ser cumplida sin rechistar. Todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirar la escena. Nunca nadie habia visto a Adrien tan enojado como para propinarle un golpe a alguien. Kim estaba sorprendido y extrañado de la actitud de su compañero de clase. Creyó que terminaria a los gritos o algo más cercano a una humillación para el rubio. Nino se llevó a Adrien, quien tenia una mirada amenazante sobre Kim, casi a la fuerza. Dejando a Alya suspendida sobre su pierna buena.

Mientras se sientan en un asiento en el aula vacia ─¡¿qué diablos fue eso ?!─ Reprochó Nino. Adrien resopló ─ No sé . Realmente no lo sé.

─ Se que Kim es un tipo arrogante. Algo molesto y que algun dia alguien le daria una lección. Quien hubiera adivinado que serias tu. Siempre crei que seria Alix o Ivan─

Juleka , Rose y hasta Sabrina que pasaba por el lugar se acercaron a Kim que molesto se abrio paso para ir a los baños seguido de su amigo imaginó que Adrien lo golpearia . Eso era algo más propio de alguien corpulento y más fácil irritable como Ivan. No alguien menudo y pacifico como Adrien.

Marinette llegó tarde a clases. El ambiente del salon era diferente, como si la atmosfera estuviera cargada de akumas. Entre tarea y tarea Marinette le pide ayuda a Alya que se sienta a su lado para que pueda saber quien era la chica que ayer acompañaba a Adrien. La morena le escribe en un papel unas cuantas oraciones, a modo de resumen ,sobre lo que pasó en la mañana. Cosa que tomó a la chica por sorpresa como a la gran mayoria del aula. Lo cual le provocó carcajearse en clases he ir a la dirección por su comportamiento.

En el primer receso son Nino y Adrien los primeros en dejar el aula. Ivan quien tampoco presencio el golpe preguntó a Kim sobre lo que le habia sucedido. Este se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto─ No sabia que era su novia─ Contesta con total indiferencia─ Que buen gusto tiene el modelo─ Añade con ironia. Las chicas con excepción de Chloe, Alya y Marinette le aconsejan que de aviso a un profesor, puesto que Adrien no podía ir por ahi dando golpes

─No es nada─ Aseguro, aunque tenia un naciente moretón en la cara ─pega como una niña pequeña el modelito─ Diciendo esto tomó sus cosas y salió del aula seguido por Max, Ivan y Nathaniel.

El mundo de Marinette cayó a pedazos, cuando escuchó la frase:" No sabia que era su novia" Es lógico pensó. Ella es alguien valiente y bonita merecia estar con él. Chloe por su parte parecia querer decir algo pero se mordio los labios giro sobre si bruscamente y espetó:─ Vamonos Sabrina. Kim se equivoca. Se bien quien es Juliane y jamas...─Pero calló. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se la oyó decir en voz clara y fuerte: ─Kim se debio merecer el golpe.─ Como si tal declaración diera por terminado el asunto. Los demas decidieron que tambien irian a pasar el receso fuera del aula. El orgullo de ambos jovenes impidió que la noticia se propagara teniendo que rendir, tal vez asi, cuentas a las autoridades escolares.

─Marinette ─ Llamó, Alya, suavemente a su amiga ─ No hagas caso Adrien no dijo que fuera su novia. Kim hizo comentarios groseros. La chica se llama Juliane. Y si parece que es una persona muy querida por Adrien pero de que sea su novia lo dudo.

─ En serio crees eso

─ Por supuesto. Ademas estas hablando con la mejor reportera de Paris─ Marinette sonrio sintiendose más animada

Gabriel Agreste se hallaba en su oficina parado frente a la pintura de su esposa. Su mente estaba divagando en varias cosas. A veces es dificil amar todo de una persona. Era dificil para él amar el pasado de su esposa. Ella siempre le ocultó algo que nunca pudo saber o mejor dicho digerir. Todo lo que supo fue a cuenta gotas. "Recordó aquella mañana fria, recibe la noticia de que los trajes de la nueva colección una parte habia sido destruida , otra robada y otra arruinada. Se sentia aun con algo de tiempo para arreglar el problema aunque no llegaria a la fecha prevista.

 _Adrien habia cumplido los cinco años era hora de enviarlo a la escuela. Eso era un asunto del cual se encargaria su madre._

─ _Amor, creo que ya es hora de pensar en enviar a nuestro pequeño a la escuela y …_

─ _No. No lo es._

─ _Pero ─ protestó De manera débil._

─ _Gabriel─Susurro ella que contenia sus emociones. Con los ojos acuosos a punto de derramar lagrimas. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo ella lo interrumpe ─¿Sabes por qué me hice modelo?─ Esa pregunta lo dejo perplejo. Entondes un tanto vacilante pregunta─ ¿ Qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo con eso?_

─ _Él no esta solo. Quizas nunca lo este._

 _A esto Gabriel pensó que su mujer habia sufrido una comoción cerebral bastante fuerte. Le toma por los hombros guiandola despacio hasta la cama para sentarse al borde de esta. Se sienta juntos . La toma de las manos. Ella se siente algo incomoda casi cohibida_

─ _Por favor explicame ─ Le pide de la mejor manera que podia hacerlo , sin perder la paciencia. Su esposa asipiró fuerte y exhalo despacio. Las manos de ella temblaban, sudaban y estaban frias._

─ _Gabriel como sabes mi padre fallecio cuando tenia trece años. El dia que recibimos su última paga mi madre salio en busqueda de trabajo a tiempo completo para pagar … en fin todo. Consiguio uno; Alli conoce un sujeto digamos que simpatico.Y comienza a frecuentarnos. Ellos tenian amigos en comun . Una pareja en especial con la cual los viernes jugaban cartas. Ellos, la pareja tenian un hijo, ese muchacho fue mi primer amor._

─ _Gabriel se imagino por donde iba la conversación. "Siempre tan melodrámatica" Pensó.─Lo que sucedió es que un dia nos fuimos de viaje los seis .─ Ella trago duro. Su boca se encontraba reseca. Su mirada se perdió por un momento. Él podia ver en sus ojos lo dificil que era esto para ella ─ En ese viaje sucedió algo que jamas debe suceder. Quedan dos dias para regresar era viernes por ello los adultos acuerdan ir a cenar y bailar esa noche. Me quede en el hotel cansada de un dia de excursión. Me quede dormida en mi cama, cuando él sujeto amigo , novio o lo que fuera de mi madre acercó y por encima de las sabanas comenzó a─ Los ojos de Gabriel se tornan frios, duros anticipando algo que tal vez no deseaba oir. Deseo que ese sentimiento de premonicion fuera falso ─ ... bueno... tocar. Abri los ojos y vi su mirada oscura, llena de lujuria ─ Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de su esposa ─ Se abalanzo sobre mi aplastandome bajo su peso. Sentia su fetido olor a alcohol ─ Un silencio cubrio el ambiente por unos segundos ya que era muy pesado y tenso. Inspiro para darse valor para continuar y sajar el asunto de una vez por todas ─ Entonces él llego y me salvo. Mi madre que tambien estaba alcoholizada y no me creyó cuando se lo conté. Nadie nos creia , ni podian imaginar que ese fuera capaz de hacer algo inpropio. Sucedió que no queria estar en casa y comence a ir a lugares que podriamos decir que no debia frecuentar para escapar de mi madre y su pareja. Nicolas fue quien me salvo, no una sino varias veces. Se convirtio en mi sombra asi como tambien en mi primer amor. Con él tome la desición más importante en esa etapa de mi vida. El novio de mamá no tenia miradas puras. Cuando nadie lo veia el me hechaba mano. La única persona que me creia y confiaba era Nicolas. Decidi que … bueno decidimos tener relaciones. Al principio se opuso a la idea por nuestra edad hasta que logre convencerlo. (ella hace una larga pausa, sin mirar a su esposo) De ese único encuentro quede embarazada . Basicamente no lo supe hasta que estaba gestando el cuarto mes de embarazo. Hice cosas muy peligrosas sin saberlo. Lo que pensé era una extraña mestruación en realidad eran pequeños desprendimientos. Los últimos meses los pase en cama con reposo absoluto. No podia abortar y tampoco queria hacerlo. A decir verdad en aquel entonces era mucho más valiente. Incluso vivia en la casa de Nicolas para que su madre cuidara de mi y el embarazo. Fue algo que enfurecio a mi madre. Pero temia por mi y el bebé con ese hombre cerca. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener ese bebé, un pedacito de cielo que pensé me rescataria del infierno. Sin embargo fueron nuestros padres, mi madre y los padres de Nicolas los que tomaron la desición por nosotros. Nicolas no se casó conmigo como me hubiera gustado y nuestro bebé fue dado en adopción.─ Ya no puede contener las lagrimas y estas se desborda de sus ojos mojando su rostro. La voz se le quiebra ─ Senti que mi vida se acabo cuando me quitaron a mi hija. Nicolas me prometio encontrarla y traerla de regreso. Tiempo después él y su familia por negocios se mudaron al extranjero. Tambien la relación de pareja de mi madre se fue de alguna manera deteriorando hasta acabar. No queria saber nada de aquella a la que alguna vez llame madre. Fui a vivir a lo de una amiga. El resto ya lo sabes Gabriel se presento aquella oportunidad y la tome sin dudar─ El silencio reino durante un momento para que ambos pudieran procesar los hechos. No eran necesarias las palabras."_

Él aun la ama , pero su pasado antes de él era algo que no pudo digerir. Su pasado le dolia. Adrien al fin se revelo y fue a la escuela como un chico normal. ¿Qué era lo que ella hacia para mantenerlo en casa?... Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Nathalie que traia trabajo. Junto a los asuntos de su agenda, pasó informe de los trabajos en los talleres y el movimiento de las inversiones y tambien le recordó el compromiso de una cena.

Adrien estaba con sentimientos encontrados. Creia que cenar con su padre y Juliane era buena idea. El mismo lo habia pedido. Por un lado amaba la idea de una hermana mayor, por otro le disgustaba la chica extraña que se introdujo en sus vidas. Caminó hasta la ventana por donde casi siempre escapa siendo Chat Noir. Pudo verla llegar caminado desde alli mientras las luces de la ciudad se encendian. La observó, tenia un estilo sencillo, clásico, práctico, pero a la vez femenino. El cabello lacio hasta media espalda, rubio oscuro dorado; piel blanca; ojos color miel ,con un aire melancolico permanente al ser tan redondos y centrados; labios carnosos; esbelta.

Cuando la vio llamar salio de su habitación. Al verla parada en el hall de la mansión Adrien se preguntó si en verdad esa extraña era algun familiar suyo, pues no le recordaba en nada a su madre. Por otra parte Gabriel quien la recibio pudo ver el parecido. Madre e hija no coincidian mucho a nivel fisico, pero para el señor Agreste fue como ver la versión joven de su esposa. El mismo jugueteo con los dedos de la mano, misma forma de pararse, los zapatos clásicos, el labial rosa. La emoción se atoro en su garganta. Decubrió que fue al fin lo que tanto le dolio aquel dia tantos años atrás con la confesión de su mujer: Nicolas fue el primero y con él tuvo una hija por la cual siempre lloró en silencio. Su gran amor estaba unida a otro hombre por el vinculo irrompible de un hijo, el cual siempre añoro.

Ya en la mesa del comedor Gabriel no pudo dejar de observar a Juliane. Encontraba los parecidos con una gran facilidad, él no estaba dispuesto a verlo, pero le resultó imposible. La casa por primera vez en meses parecia estar completa. Adrien por el contrario veia en Juliane una intrusa que no tenia el menor parecido con su madre. Para empeorar su estado de animo su padre y hermana, que al principio de la relación (Gabriel y Juliane) habia cierta hostilidad entre ellos, charlaba de forma muy amena. Como un pacto silencioso de un alto a las hostilidades. Todos los temas eran triviales. Juliane era algo práctica al momento de esquivar los comentarios mordaces . Al terminar la cena Gabriel propuso mostrarles algunas fotos. La joven mujer le replicó :─ "Si son de modelaje paso. Creo que ya las vi a todas" Pero Gabriel sonrio y afirmo que solo se tratan de fotos intimas ninguna que haya aparecido en algun medio.

Fueron al estudio donde en un proyector comenzo a pasar fotos en orden cronológico de su hijo. Adrien estaba molesto queria apagar el proyector y echarlos a le dijo un cumplido por una foto en la playa junto a su madre. Sintio algo de culpa, pero tambien una extraña sactifacción y entonces se sintio peor. Ni Juliane , ni su madre eligieron ser separadas.

La joven soporto estoicamente a Gabriel . Alrrededor de las diez y media decidió retirarse, luego de dos horas de ver fotos. Nathalie se ofrecio para llamar un taxi, luego de que rechazara ser llevada a casa por el guarda espalda de la familia y tambien rechazó con cortesia aquella oferta. Juliane con aplomo salio de la mansión caminando. Adrien se sintió mal, muy mal, muy miserable.

Para desahogarse se transformó en Chat Noir. Decidido a seguirla hasta que esta llegara a salvo a casa. Al parecer Juliane no era nada tonta y pudo percibir que la seguian. Por ello toma acción evasiva , camina en zigzag, rodea manzanas hasta que al final se mete en el parque. Chat Noir esta desconcertado al perder el rastro. De repente siente una fuerte punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro. Cuando despierta se encuentra escondido tras unos arbustos. Aun adolorido emprende rapidamente el regreso a casa. Al llegar se percata que casi son la una de la mañana. Debate consigo mismo un momento pero finalmente se decide llamar a Juliane. La voz al otro lado le indica que ella aun esta despierta. La pregunta que lo inquieta es respondida de inmediato: ella esta a salvo en casa. Antes de ir a dormir tuvo que soportar la perrorata de Plagg por ser tan descuidado. Adrien estaba seguro que fue Juliane quien lo golpeo, sin embargo lo que le extraña es que ella no se quedara y sumado a eso que lo escondiera de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar. Con eso en mente se fue a dormir.

Gabriel daba vueltas en su cama." _No ira a la escuela nuestro hijo. No es un niño cualquiera Gabriel. No soportare perder un hijo más_." Recuerda que le contesta:─ _Tienes razón, amor, lo que sucedió la explosión en la importadora de telas no es buena señal._

─ _Al menos no por ahora. Adrien necesitara estar rodeado con jovenes de su edad_

─ _Eso es solucionable. La hija de Andre Bourgeois tiene la misma edad que nuestro hijo. Podria pedirle que la traiga de vez en cuando para que ambos jueguen._

─ _Me parece una excelente idea.─ "_ Gabriel abre los ojos y lagrimas furtivas escapan.

Adrien al dia siguiente parecia un zombi. No pudo descansar lo suficiente y aun tenia mucho sueño. Su amigo Nino intenta ayudarlo en cuanto salen al receso.

─¿Bro qué te pasa? Es el asunto de tu hermana mayor. ─ Nino por la mueca de su amigo se da cuenta de que su supocición es correcta─Ya pero no puedes hacer nada

─ Todo es tan confuso y extraño. Nino piensa mi madre tuvo una hija a la misma edad que tengo. Lo que es incomodo es que no sea tambien hija de mi padre. O no sé. Mi madre no esta ella desaparece después de encontrar a su hija. Todo esta tan ahh─ Concluyo pasandose las manos con desesperación por la cabeza. Tenia mucha frustración el chico rubio que no podia contener.

─ No niego que todo esto es extraño . Pero piensa que ella se quedo, quiso conocerte a ti tambien. Pidio hacer..

─Demando Nino. Demando a mi padre y como soy menor de edad una jueza tuvo que emitir una orden para realizar el A.D.N. Y nadie me dijo nada hasta el dia del encuentro. TODOS SABIAN MENOS YO

─ Bueno creo que es, no sé, cool que tengas una hermana

─ Nino si he de ser honesto no sé que sentir al respecto. Por un lado me encanta la idea . La quiero es muy buena persona, al menos eso parece y por otro lado me molesta y quisiera que nunca hubiera ─ Y de pronto una idea cruzó por su menta─ ¿Y si mi madre se fue por ella?

─ Adrien, hermano alusinas. Ni sabes como fue la historia, de ya sabes, lo de tu hermana. Mucho menos tiene idea de como tu madre desaparecio. Incluso la jueza te lo explicó. Tu mamá estoy seguro que deseaba a sus hijos juntos. Juliane ha hecho lo posible . Dale una oportunidad a la relación de hermanos.

Adrien le sonrio a su amigo con tristeza y suspiro─ Creo que ire un rato a dormir en la sala de estudio─ Le dijo a Nino que solo levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación

Adrien no podia explicarse a si mismo el por qué de las emociones que brotaban en él entorno a su relación con Juliane. Ella era un mujer a quien acababa de conocer como su hermana. Encima ella eran tan distinta y mucho mayor . Por una parte era quizas feliz ¿Por qué entonces una parte suya estaba molesta? Esa molestia que acaba en enojo e impotencia. Sentia que su madre los habia engañado, aunque tecnicamente a su padre no, por que no se conocian cuando ella tiene a Juliane. Sin embargo sentia amargura, puesto que era una mentira, un engaño y todo porque su madre habia decidido no informarle el hecho que tenia una media hermana. Se enteró por la justicia. Hacerse un A.D.N. a la fuerza. Si Juliane no hubiera sido su hermana que seria diferente se preguntaba. Su padre no le contó nada alegando que el hacia lo que creia mejor para protegerlo. Aun no entendia de que lo tenia que proteger. Quiere odiar pero no puede. Juliane le brindo lo que no tenia en mucho tiempo. Ella le besa las mejillas, lo abraza con fuerza e incluso para su edad tiene un aura de inocencia. Es tan terriblemente transparente. Sin embargo la advertencia de Plagg sigue en pie. Ella no es una persona comun le recuerda constantemente.

Dias más tarde al terminar su trabajo vuelve a casa. Al regresar se encuentra que lo espera una solitaria cena. De pronto vuelve a sentirse muy molesto. Nathalie trata de explicarle que su padre aun tiene trabajo. Ahogado en sus propias frustraciones personales corre a la puerta de entrada gritando ─ Pues avisale que estaré en lo de mi hermana.─ Nathalie intenta decir algo para detenerlo pero el joven es más veloz. Tras un breve forcegeo con su guarda espaldas este lo lleva en el coche hasta el departamento que habita Juliane. En el camino Adrien le manda un texto a Juliane para que lo reciba. La joven esta muy feliz no lo ha visto en dias. La emotiva alegria con la cual lo recibe Juliane (un abrazo y dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla) lo hacen sentirse sucio como si fuera culpable por no quererla. En ese momento piensa por primera vez, sin incluir a sus padres, que es lo que realmente siente por su hermana.

Habia ingresado al edificio de manera veloz dejando atrás a su guarda espaldas (tan rapido que ni el portero lo notó) Sin esperar asensor subio por las escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Busca la puerta y llama. Juliane lo mira algo extrañada pero decide no hacer preguntas incomodas. Ella lleva un rodete despeinado , una camisola mangas largas , unas botitas y sus anteojos . Le parece tierna y linda. Igual que una mujer la cual le abre la puerta a su amante en una comedia romantica

─ Pasa ¿Cómo estas?

─ Bien. Solo que ... Bueno tenia ganas de verte.─ He inspecciona el departamento. Ciertamente era mucho más pequeño que su habitación. Una cocina- living. Todo junto separado por la mesa desayunadora. Dos puertas, una era la habitación, la otra el baño . Un sillon de dos cuerpos y dos pequeñas sillas de reposo. Un mesa ratonera sobre una alfombra y el piso de plastico. Una sola ventana que daba a la calle, desde donde provenian un monton de sonidos de la ciudad. Un pequeño smart tv sobre la pared .

─ Adrien

─ Si.

─ Quieres tomar algo. No sé jugo, agua, té, Tu pide. Tambien tengo una gaseosa

─ Eh no. Con el jugo estara bien. Gracias ─ De pronto se sentia algo cohibido. Era lal primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de estar con su hermana . Tambien la vez que conocia donde se hospedaba en Paris.

─Genial. En realidad no tengo idea que cocinar─ Le cuenta mientras le acerca el vaso con jugo ─Solo tengo comida se que comes normalmente.

─ Eh. ‼¿ Tienes comidas instantaneas?─ Se sorprende

─ Bueno tu sabes pure, sopas, ensaladas de vegetales, pizza, algunas conservas de pescado y fruta enlatadas. Tambien puedo hacer sanwiches de carne con lechuga, tomate y cebolla. Mmm... tengo tambien ramen instantaneo. Tu pide que quieres. ¿O prefieres ir a una hamburgueseria?

─ Quiero probar el ramen instantaneo

─ Ok. ¿Estas seguro de dar ese paso?

─ Claro ─ Responde en tono jocoso

─ Regresare en unos minutos es una comida muy delicada. Tarda aproximadamente unos entre tres a diez minutos.

─ Esta bien puedo esperar

─ Este... Adrien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─ Nada solo tenia ganas de venir ─ Contesta tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo. El infinito descuido de su padre con él. La rabia que siente al estar solo en la enorme mansión

─ Me alegra mucho ─ Responde Juliane brindandole una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras

La notebook estaba abierta sobre la mesa ratona. Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse victima de la curiosidad. No habia visto una de esas desde pequeño. Se movio un poco sobre el sofa para quedar de frente a al pantalla. El asiento aun estaba tibio ─ ¿Estabas trabajando? ─ Y cuando termino la frase se sintio un tanto idiota

─ Si. La diferencia horaria me mata.

─¿Quién es el chico de fondo de pantalla?

─ Es mi esposo

─ ¡¿ Eres casada?!─ Pregunta casi sorprendido derramando un poco de jugo por su barbilla.

─ Es por eso. Es porque antes de casarme busque a mi familia biológica

─¿Cuándo.. ─ Se aclaro un poco la voz mientras se terminaba de limpiar el jugo de la barbilla─ ¿Por qué te dijeron que eras adoptada?

─ Ok ya te cuento todo. Espera un momento que lleve la comida. Puedes por favor quitar la compu de la mesilla. Cierrala. ─ Adrien cumplio de buena gana entonces una bandeja plastica fue sobre la mesa ratona con dos ramen. Ella come un poco antes de empezar el relato

─ Cuando tenia dieciocho años la pareja que me adopto me dio el número de una cuenta bancaria para que dispusiera de lo que habia en ella. No solo era dinero sino que se trataba ademas de una caja fuerte con documentos recuerdos y cosas por el estilo. Para ellos habia sido dificil estar conmigo. Creo que en el fondo esperaban que me fuera a hacer mi vida. Sabia entonces que era adoptada. Estaba profundamente agradecida por ello . Me adoptaron por el inmenso cariño que le guardaban a mis padres.─ Adrien le mira confuso ─ Lo que no sabia entonces era que ellos me adoptaron por segunda vez. A medida que fui resolviendo cuestiones respecto a ser heredera, me encontre con la amarga sorpresa de que quienes habia creido toda mi vida eran mis padres no lo eran. Fueron solo los de crianza a medias. Tenia padres biologicos a quienes no conocia y de los cuales no sabia nada. Fue un golpe muy duro. Gracias a ello entendi porque ; O sea muchas cosas como por ejemplo que las personas que creia mis abuelos de sangre no quisieran tener la tutoria de mi persona. Bueno las cosas eran un tanto complicadas. En fin después de unos años me enamore y alli fue cuando pensé que necesitaba saber sobre mis origenes. Si no era con mi novio, seria con otro hombre con el cual probablemente tendria hijos.

─ Disculpa oi bien fuiste adoptada dos veces

─ Si. Tuve dos adopciones. Solo pueden ser tutores los familiares de manera permanente. Como no era su nieta de sangre probablemente no quisiera que les recordara las cosas que pasaron por eso no aceptaron ser mis tutores. Entonces la pareja que era amiga de mis padres de crianza iniciaron un nuevo proceso de adopción porque sino iria .. En fin , no tiene caso. Lo que hizo que esa adopción fuera rapida fue que tenia un vinculo con ellos.

─ ¿Qué les pasó a tus primeros padres?

─ Mi madre sufrio un accidente domestico al caerse mientras arreglaba un estante. Mi padre la cargo en el auto y fueron al hospital. En el camino otro vehiculo realiza una mala maniobra. Mi padre iba a alta velocidad piso el cordon de la banquina entonces el auto descarrilo, dieron tumbos...─ La voz de Juliane se quebro y unas lagrimas furtivas escaparon ─ Lo siento ha pasado tanto tiempo. Yo estaba en lo de mi amiga al lado de mi casa. Es decir de la casa donde vivia. Vi salir a mis padres y pedirle a la madre de mi amiga que me cuidara. En fin fallecen ambos.

─ Lo siento ─ Dijo con pena Adrien, que se sentia muy incomodo

─ No pasa nada. Es normal que llore, soy muy sensible.

Adrien se acerca y la abraza mientras ella le devuelve el gesto. Luego de unos minutos se separan. Juliane se seca las lagrimas con sus dedos mientras se sorbe la nariz. Adrien no sabia si reirse o no.

─ En fin comence a buscar a mis padres biologicos. Entonces tuve respuesta de muchas personas. Entre ellas de mi abuela paterna. Gracias a ella llegue a mamá. Sin embargo pasé por mucho. Hay tanta gente que busca a sus seres queridos. Se me presentaron muchos escenarios e historias. Aun mantengo contacto con algunas de las personas con las cuales me hice el examen de A.D.N. Y que por obvias razones dio negativo.

─ Wow . Aun estas en contacto con personas que no son .. Bueno tu familia

─ Si, pero entre todos nos apoyamos y alentamos. Después de realizarme el examen con mamá no pude aplazar más mi boda. Charlamos unas veces. Los invite a mi boda, pero nunca fueron. Luego regrese a Francia me investigaron por ser sospechosa de la desaparición o complice no me interesa francamente de la desaparición de mamá. Probe mi inocencia e insisti en conocerte.─ Hace una pausa. Adrien intuye que su padre se negó a que su hermana lo conociera ─ En el camino hubieron muchas dificultades entonces tuve que solicitar realizar el examen contigo. Creo que el resto ya lo sabes.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos sopesaron lo dicho unos momento antes.─ Entonces me quieres contar que pasó hoy en tu casa─Irrumpio Juliane

─ Eh, no nada

─ Adrien viniste de improviso a la casa de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces. Aunque un papel diga que eres mi medio hermano tu no te sientes asi. Creeme lo entiendo, las relaciones se construyen con el paso del tiempo, por elección y no por imposición. Si hay algo que te molesta puedes contarmelo. No es dificil adivinar que te sientes frustrado e incomprendido. No creo que tu padre sea una mala persona, solo alguien que no sabe lidiar con ciertas cosas.

─ Mi padre es alguien a quien no entiendo. A veces parezco un empleado más y no su hijo. Desde que mamá se fue es algo más distante. Me ha tocado enfrentarme muchas veces con él. La mayor parte del tiempo no me escucha. Siempre estoy solo en la enorme mansión. El otro dia tuvo tiempo para cenar solo para fastidiarme. Sino la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en el comedor comiendo solo. Nathalie, su asistente, pasa más tiempo conmigo. Tambien el guarda espaldas. Si no fuera por el colegio seria un prisionero en una costosa jaula. A demas hay un compañero que te ha visto hacer ejercicio por el parque y cree que estas muy buena.

─ Momento─ He hizo el gesto de alto con la mano─ punto número uno: Estoy muy buena. Pero que un idiota lo diga no tiene tanta importancia, cualquiera puede verlo. Punto dos: Tu padre es una persona insegura me atreveria a decir y no quiere perderte. Al mismo tiempo eres un adolecente ,quieres mostrarle quien eres. Tienes sueños, deseos y metas para la vida y es normal que eso lo los cambios asustan. Y podria a postar a que te ama . Bueno no, de la manera que te gustaria, pero lo hace. Además ahora me tienes a mi. Aunque dentro de unos dias me ire puedes contactarme siempre. Te he tomado cariño her-ma-ni-to.─ Entonces lo abrazo. Adrien por primera vez descubre el parecido entre su hermana y su madre.

Luego deciden ver una pelicula y comer palomitas. Se sentia tan relajado que se quedo dormido en el sofa. Juliane al verlo tan traquilo le avisa a Gabriel que Adrien se queda a dormir. Al principio el renombrado diseñador se encoleriza, es Nathalie quien le recuerda que Adrien no es un pequeño niño, ademas el estaba con su hermana.

Mientras Alya con la pierna en alto en su casa intenta contactar con la madre de Francesca para recibir noticias.

 **Me he retrasado un poquito. Tengo un monton de ideas, pero quiero consultar que les gustaria. ¿Francesca viva o Francesca muerta? Me pinta mucho un Ladychat y celos muchos celos. Ademas de un nuevo poder para nuestros super heroes. Juliane se queda o se va. ¿Qué opinan? En el próximo capitulo Marinette. Saben que cualquier sugerencia o critica sera bien recibida.**

 **Saluditos Lunita**


	7. Cuestion de percepción

_**Cuestión de percepción**_

El ruido de la cocina lo despertó. Tenia el cuerpo de estirarse pero sus brazos y piernas toparon con cosas. Abrio los ojos deslumbrados por la luz del nuevo dia que se filtraba por la tomo unos minutos saber donde estaba y por qué estaba alli.

─ Veo que despertaste─ Sonrio Juliane ─Te gusta el queso pero veo que el atun no─ Le comento mientras seguia con los trastos en la cocina. Adrien al principio no entendio mucho el comentario hasta que se acordo de su Kwami Plagg.

─ No estaba de humor para el atun esta mañana.

─Al menos podrias haber dejado todo en orden. Ya estas grandecito para hacer lios de niño chiquito. Disculpa no queria ser grosera se que tal vez no tengas idea de un quehacer del hogar, pero si a una chica quieres conquistar debes saber hacer un poco de todo. ¿Vale? Se que tienes personal que te sirve pero aquí no hay, y limpiar las migas de la mezada es algo que puedes hacer, ademas de poner los utencillos en el fregadero para luego lavarlos.

Adrien sentia que no iba poder contener su incipiente enojo. Su hermana le llamaba la atención como un niño tonto y mimado, cuando la culpa la tenia Plagg. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar, pero vio como Plagg se escondia casi aguantando la risa. Comprendio entonces que era una pequeña venganza del ser negro por tenerlo en ayunas desde la tarde del dia anterior. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad, que pudo reunir recien despierto, trató de calmarse y fue al cuarto del baño sin decir una palabra. Juliane suspiró meneo la cabeza y siguio con sus cosas.

Cuando su hermano dejo el baño puso sobre la mesa del comedor un zumo de frutas, un café con leche (era más bien mucha leche con un poco de café), huevos revueltos, pan y croissant. Adrien que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Le parecio grosero no dar la gracias y engullir todo, sin hablar , sin mirar a nada más que el plato con huevos revueltos.

─ Adrien ¿puedes prestarme un segundo de tu atención?─ El levanto la cabeza y miro a la cara a su hermana .─ Buenos dias ¿dormiste bien?─ Desconcertado por que esperaba seguir siendo regañado .

─ No muy bien

─ La mañana no es tu momento del dia. Tampoco es el mio. Me quiero disculpar

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron por la sorpresa─¿Por qué?

─Por qué me enseñaron que son las cosas buenas las que deben prevalecer en nuestras vidas. Me pone de malas ver la cocina sucia y en lugar de darte los buenos dias te regañe. Tal vez anoche debi despertarte y enviarte a casa. Sin embargo te vi y me dije: Dejalo descansar mañana es sabado. Es super que por primera vez duerman bajo el mismo techo. La verdad es que queria ser linda contigo (en linda hizo con su mano comillas en el aire) pero me salio muy mal. Por favor puedes disculparme . En realidad lo siento.

─ Buenos dias Juliane ¿Dormiste bien? Yo no mucho . No estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un pequeño sillon.─ Entonces sonrio con alegria. Retomó su desayuno con más calma, disfrutando el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por él.

─ Ok ya que los asuntos estan arreglados tengo dos opciones

─Dime

─Número uno: llamar para que vuelvas a casa; Número dos:Tomarnos el dia libre e ir de incognitos. Quiero ir a Versalles. Paris ya me aburrio

─ Ok opción número dos. Aunque quiero bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

─ Eso no es problema.─ Dijo con alegria y en un tono o tan misterioso Juliane. Luego fue hasta el cuarto. Al salir le arroja un toallon gris y le da unas bolsas.─ Bien bañate. No gaste mucha agua. Alli hay ropa no es del diseñador Agreste, es onda chico de la calle. No marcas, no apariencia de chico millonario. ¿estas de acuerdo?

─ Hecho. Pero antes debo dejar los trastos en el fregadero antes de que la dueña de casa enloquesca

─ Mocoso listillo ya veras─ Y tomo el pequeño cojin del silloncito y lo arrojo a su hermano.

Él solo atino a reirse mientras usaba el plato y el tenedor como escudo y trincheta para esquivar los ataques del cojin.

 _Francesca se encontraba en algun lugar que no podia reconocer. Fragmento de imagenes pasan por su mente. Ha sido un sueño muy largo. Hay alguien a su lado. Huele a podrido. Algo se descompone. Su visión es borrosa. Percibe que le falta algo. No es capaz de sentir su cuerpo en su totalidad._

 **Inglaterra**

En una oficina cuatro personas esperan un reporte. Cuando el oficial aparece la mujer rubia que esta deshecha en lagrimas se abalanza sobre él. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo la detiene por los hombros. En su cara se ve reflejado el deseo de oir buenas nuevas. El oficial no sabe por donde empezar. La familia es muy querida en la zona. Cinco generaciones que con valor han servido en la milicia del pais, no tendrian que escuchar ese tipo de noticias. El uniformado toma valor en posicion firme se enderaza lo que más puede y apartando los ojos de la familia con voz calmada mientras en su mente formula oraciones cortas para decir. No tiene intención de estar con ellos más de lo necesario.

─ Desde el gobierno chino por medio de la embajada se no ha informado que han encontrado un cadaver de sexo femenino en las inmediaciones de la zona donde se vio por última vez a Lout Francesca. El gobierno tomara las medidas cautelares para que la familia que corresponde pueda ir a identificar los cadaveres

La mujer rubia se desmayó. El hombre pelirrojo se deslizó al suelo conteniendo las lagrimas en total estado de shock. Mas su corpulento hijo irrumpe:─ ¿Cómo que los cadaveres? Mi hermana viajaba solo. Hasta donde sabemos ella no fue con la compañía de nadie y mucho menos a encontrarse con alguien. Solicitare al fiscal que se haga una prueba de A.D.N.. Solo si hay una certeza de que ese cadaver fuera el de mi hermana Francesca en ese caso tomare un vuelo a China y hare los tramites necesarios para remitirlo a casa.

─ Entiendo señor pero..

─ Nada de peros oficial. Hasta que con certeza no sepamos que es mi hermana la investigación sigue. Presionen a las autoridades, a la fuerza armada, la policia, o yo que se que sea de esto responsable en China . En el Tibet, pero una persona decente no desaparece asi como asi de la nada.

─ Señor Lout con todo respeto solo sigo ordenes. Y como usted bien dijo hable sobre el asunto al fiscal.

─ Asi se hara.─ Y con paso firme salio del lugar dejando a sus dos hermanas, padre y madre.

 **Francia** _(20 Dias de la desaparición de Francesca)_

Alya espera a un hombre en los jardines en el distrito de Nanterre lejos de la capital y el ruido parisino. Se removia incomoda en la banca. No podia más con la espera pero al mismo tiempo era muy aterrador. Cuando el joven caucasico con barba rubia se acercó sintió en su pecho que el corazón dejaba de latir y se quedaba sin aliento. El hermano mayor de Francesca daba la impresión de ser un loco . Aunque claro su cara cuadrada y facciones dura no lo ayudan para nada al momento de tener un acercamiento al sexo opuesto.

─ ¿Cesaire Alya?

─ Si soy yo ─ Respondió algo cohibida y tartamudeando al igual que su amiga Marinette

─ Me alegra verte se que la última persona que estuvo en contacto con mi hermana fuiste tu.

─ Si asi es. Aun no he podido decifrar que es

─ Podrias mostrarme el mensaje por favor

Alya dudo un momento , no sabia que tan al tanto se encontraba el hombre frente a ella. La investigación era su prioridad pero ya no era un juego de niños. Se torno algo oscura. Las manos le tiemblan

─ " _ **Tiberius lee solo. Lo puedes observar en un culumpio. Imagina a su desendencia**_

 _ **que escuchan el Viaje al oeste. Solo le responde el viento español"**_ ─ Leyó en voz alta el hombre rubio. ─ Pues esto no tiene el menor sentido. Ella no conoce España. Hasta donde se tampoco a un español. Si a varios latino americanos, pero dudo que … Esto es tan confuso. Antes de eso te envio unas imagenes. Al menos eso es lo que mi madre me comentó.

─ Si asi es. Es de un antiguo camino en las montañas.

─ Tiberius Tiberius... Ya se es el Tibet. Es decir que solo puede referirse a embargo no me explico que hacia alli. Por favor señorita Cesaire digame que relación tiene usted y mi hermana.

─ Bueno a ambas nos gusta Ladybug

─ El maldito libro. Nooro, Wazzy, Dansuu, Trixx, Bee, Plagg y Tikki. Los siete miraculous. Mi tio abuelo se canso de hablar de ellos. Incluso escribio un diario. Pero son bobadas. Tonterias de una persona inestable mentalmente

─ pero eso es cierto la existencia de Lady bug y Chat..

─ Niña, Niña son mentiras imaginaciones.─ La interrumpio abruptamente tratando de contener la ira en su voz─ No tienes ideas de cuantas bobadas hay respecto a eso. Incluso dos peliculas y una serie de televisión. Tal cosa no existe.

─ Que me dices de las personas

─ Actores. Hubo muchos ataques pero nunca un Paris destrozado. El alcalde no es muy inteligente que digamos pero..

─No es mentira, ni imaginación, ni un marketing.Y si ha habido heridos y...

─ Disculpa toda esta situación propicia a Francia para que haya más ataques bastan con los imigrantes ilegales, los problemas de población y demas que tiene que montar un show. Mira se que son joyas valiosas. Dicen que las hicieron extraterrestres. Que incluso la Nasa y la agencia federal espacial Rusa se los ha acusado de buscarlos. Ten en claro esto son mi hermana puede estar secuestrada en las manos de un loco

─ No lo son

─ 2002 en español serie de diez capitulos emitida entre Febrero y junio "miracles miraculous". De hecho busca la lista de actores y preguntales lo que quieras. 1947 Rusia "La dama insecto" 1975 China "Las aventuras de pobre gato negro" Quieres más evidencia que eso. Es una fantasia.

Ya estaba enojada como ese sujeto no podia entender la importancia de lo que hacia con Francesca. Aunque la duda se instalo en su persona. Los diarios, ella misma ha sido testigo y victima de ese extraño poder. ─ Entiendo. Comprende que Francesca y yo creemos que es real y si lo fuera ese seria un punto de partida para buscarla. Siento no ser de más ayuda.

─ Gracias al menos he confirmado que mi hermana estaba tan loca como mi tio abuelo.

El hombre se despidio y subio a un taxi. Alya que estaba super nerviosa decide caminar para ordenar asi sus ideas. En eso suena su celular es Marinette pero por primera vez no le apetece contestarle. Ve como el sol se pone , mientras se llena de melancolia. Esta asustada muy asustada no sabe como pedir ayuda sin parecer una loca. Tiene miedo de que los próximos en desparecer sean los miembros de su familia.

El viento comienza a soplar con fuerza y el olor a lluvia comienza a expandirse como las nubes que van cubriendo el cielo.

─Versailles es un lugar muy lindo. Tengo entendido que se compone principalmente de estilo barroco y rococo.

─ Si asi es

─ Te aburre hablar de historia.

─No

─ Mentiroso. Ah creo que vendre otro dia , parece que va a llover─ Dice con un deje de desilusión en la voz Juliane, mientras mira al cielo.

─ Mmm... Creo que podriamos volver juntos.

─ No tienes que hacer cosas que no te gusten. Es decir aprecio el gesto pero siento que no estas comodo

─ No es eso; solo estaba pensando en que a este sitio viene visitantes de todo el mundo y viviendo cerca nunca habia venido a Versailles. A mamá le hubiera gustado. Ella hizo una sesión de fotos en uno de los tantos jardines. Habló unas veces de venir pero nunca lo hicimos.

─ Cuando ella vuelva vendremos todos de paseo. No estes triste Adrien.

─ Gracias─ Dijo bajando la mirada en un tono que intentó no sonar triste y dolido

─ Tal vez cuando estes de vacaciones escolares puedas viajar a visitarme

─ ¿Volveras a tu casa?

─ Si. Pronto extraño mi familia, es decir a mi esposo , amigos ,compañeros de trabajo . A mis mascotas. Si no fuera por ti hermanito me sentiria muy sola.

─ Juliane─ Y giro su cabeza señalando un rosal, procurando que su hermana no viera las lagrimas que sus ojos contenian. Ella le acaricio la espalda a modo de hacerlo sentir mas comodo, sin embargo él se tensiono.

─ Adrien seguiremos en contacto. Se que no es lo mismo una pantalla que tener una persona en frente pero es mejor que nada. Que miles de kilometros nos separaran pero eres mi hermano y nadie puede cambiar eso. Yo tambien te necesito.

Adrien ante esa frase no pudo contener su emociones y la abrazo . El gesto fue devuelto de inmediato. Y de ambos brotaron lagrimas que mezclan la alegria y la angustia. Luego de un rato le palmeo la espalda.─ Bueno ya esta bien. No esta cool que nos vean asi. Creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Me muero por un buen helado de chocolate ¿Qué dices?─ Adrien se rio por lo bajo

─Claro, pero no vuelvas a usar palabras como cool

─Ah bue─ Y blanqueo los ojos

La tarde paso tranquila pero tan pronto llegaron a Paris una lluvia torrencial se desato. Corrieron hasta la masión Agreste . Entraron empapados. Adrien insistio a Juliane que no se fuera. En casa podian tomar algo caliente. La joven mujer acepto a regañadientes. Mientras el joven se asea en su habitación Juliane trata de averiguar donde esta la lavanderia de la mansión. Sentia la necesidad de secar rapido su ropa he irse aun que afuera la tormenta no daba señales de amainar. Natalie intenta ayudar a la invitada pese a la renuencia de esta. La lleva hasta la habitación de huespedes le alcanza unas toallas y una bata mientras se lleva su ropa mojada. En el camino la pequeña asistente se encuentra con su jefe. Gabriel al ver la ropa de mujer supo casi de inmediato que ocurria.

─Natalie deja que me encargue del resto

─Como usted quiera señor. Si me permite la observación esa mujer es muy extraña. Quiere irse como si .. ─ Pero calló. Su jefe la miro como si no hubiera dicho nada─ Dejare esto en la lavanderia supongo que en un par de horas estara listo.

Gabriel asintió. Entro a su cuarto y del vestidor de su esposa saco una caja. Al verla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La puso sobre la cama. Luego fue hasta el cuarto de costura abrio un cajon y alli tomo una pequeña bolsa. Después de un gran exibidor escogio un par de zapatos. Retorno a su habitación para buscar la caja , pero antes busco en los pequeños alajeros del vanitory, que utilizaba su esposa, con todo se dirigio a la habitación de huespedes.

Juliane habia intentado llamar a Natalie para pedirle su embargo era inútil la mansión era muy grande y pareceria una loca si se desgañitaba gritando. Pensó en ir hasta la habitación de su hermano pero le parecio que no tenian la suficiente confianza para eso. Después de todo no habian crecido juntos para que el la viera entrar en su espacio con una bata y sin nada abajo. Intentó buscar algo en los cajones y armarios del lugar pero no hallo nada. En eso habia dejado la puerta de la estancia mal cerrada. Gabriel que lleva los brazos ocupado suspiro aliviado al ver la puerta juntada, más no cerrada. La toco con la punta del zapato para abrir un poco. La boca de pronto se le seco al ver como la chica se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero. " _Ella podria ser tu hija. Pero no lo es. Ella es la hija de la mujer que amas, la hermana de tu hijo. Aun asi no quita que sea bella. Has llegado lejos para traerla de vuelta no la cagues"_ Sacudio la mente con ese pensamiento he hizo ruido. Juliane se sobre salto pero le dijo que pasara. Ella escrudiño el rostro del hombre para averiguar si la habia estado espiando. Agreste se dio cuenta rapido desvia la vista y principalmente su cara colocando sobre la cama cuidadosamente lo que traia.

─Tu madre me pidio que te diseñara un vestido. Esta en esta caja. En la bolsa hay un conjunto de ropa interior limpio. Creo que el talle del sosten es el tuyo. Los zapatos son nuevos ;el otro dia vi tus pies y creo saber cuanto calzas. Ella los uso una sola vez en un desfile hace tres temporadas atrás. Y bueno tambien te traje un peine y algunos accesorios para el cabello

─ Gracias es usted muy amable. Aunque no quisiera sonar grosera, ni desagradecida pero ¿y mi ropa?

─ Eso lo tendras de vuelta muy pronto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por qué ¿Qué exactamente?

─ No se lo contó

─ No lo sé. Supongo que eso no era mi asunto y queria protegerlo. Tu eres una mujer adulta y …

─ El es casi un niño. Sin embargo pronto sera un joven adulto. No podra protegerlo siempre señor Agreste. Es mejor que se enfrete a la vida cuando uno es joven hay heridas que sanan como mayor fácilidad y otras que duran toda una vida.

Gabriel asintió secamente y se fue cerrando de forma apropida la puerta. Juliane arqueo una ceja la forma en que actuo delato que la habia estado espiando. Tomó la llave que habia visto en la mesa de luz, supuso que era de la puerta y no se equivocó entonces echo llave.

Pasó un rato reflexionando mirando por la ventana, su vida habia dado vuelcos repentinos y demasiado rapidos para poderlos procesar. La lluvia no arremecia, pronto daba paso a una tormenta de aspecto electrico. La enorme cantidad de edificios y construcciones hacian perder a la tormenta lo más valioso . Necesitaba sentir el viento arremolinado y las gotas furiosa sobre su cuerpo mientras caminaba. Desde que llego a Paris no tuvo otra sensación que la de ser una prisionera. Unos golpes suaves llamaron a la puerta.

─,¿Quién es?

─ Soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

─ Claro─ Y rapidamente introdujo la llave y la giro para abrir la puerta.

─ ¿por qué te enceraste?

─ Mm no es nada me parecio que una corriente de aire abria la puerta y por eso la cerre.

Bien creo que deberia buscar mi ropa y volver a casa

─ Esos zapatos los uso una vez mamá.

─ Ah me los dio tu padre me dijo que hace tres temporadas desfilo con ellos.

─ Te ves preciosa.

─Supongo que una de las ventajas de vivir con un hombre de costura es tener siempre una prenda linda. Pero quiero mi ropa

─¿ Por qué te quieres ir?

─ Tienes un plan mejor

─ Quedate a cenar.

─ La tormenta no amainara crecera por la noche

En eso se escucho el eco de una porcela o cristal rompiendose. Juliane se estremecio. El ambiente tuvo un momento sombrio que Adrien no percibio.

─ ¿Que tal si hacemos una pijamada?

─ Claro.

No supo porque aceptó . Juliane durmio en el sillon de su habitación de cara a la ventana. Contaron historias del tipo creppy, cocinaron pero aun asi Adrien sentia que algo no estaba bien. Plagg se mosqueó por tener que pasar otra noche escondido.

Alya reviso la web intriga por las cosas que le grito el hermano de Francesca. No habia nada equivocado. Cada mencion era verdadera. Aunque no encontro ni las peliculas ni los capitulos completos si un buen resumen. Miracles miraculous era la más completa puesto que era una serie reciente. Sintio una oleada de frustracion al darse cuena de que en aquella serie de bajo presupuesto para adolecentes se escondian siete morena se sentia la chica más credula y estupida en la faz de la tierra. Aun asi con ese fatal pensamiento sabia que Lady Bug Y Chat Noir eran reales.

Marinette se despertó deprimida y el cielo gris que amenaza con seguir con lluviasno ayudaba mucho. Por primera vez desde que se conocian era Alya quien no contestaba las llamadas. Después de Erica era un golpe muy duro no contar con su mejor amiga. Más que nunca ambas se necesitaban . Sentia mucha curiosidad por la misión especial de al tarde. Por la chica misteriosa de Adrien.

Entonces puso en el buscador web "Juliane Agreste" entonces se encontro con un sin fin de muchachitas que era fans plenas del modelo y sus nick name eran todos con el apellido Agreste. Sin mencionar la que en su estados habian puesto en relacion con, o casada con, o las que tenian la foto de joven con perfil. Sintio que una bilis oscura la corroia pero no encontro a la persona que buscaba.

Aun que la busqueda duro un rato sus pensamientos volvieron a su amiga últimos dias han sido diferentes. Ella estaba distante perdida en sus pensamientos le preocupa la desaparición de Francesca pero era ese un motivo tan poderoso como para que ya no contestara. Deseo poder ayudarla pero significaria irse de Francia dejar a Hawk Mott y Chat … como podia siendo una super heroina secreta no puede ayudar a su mejor amiga. Cerro los ojos y se recosto un momento en el sillon intentando ordenar el caos en su mente.

 **Costa sur Argentina año 1995**

Las olas golpean el rompe olas , la visita estaba llegando a su fin. Su nieta estaba junto a él. El viento del sur soplaba creando un sonido espelunante por lo cual la niña se habia despertado. Ella vio la luz del comedor y sin vacilar se dirigio hacia el lugar. El hombre copiaba algo d eun libro de manera frenetica. Cuando la pequeña Francesca de ojos lloroso lo tocó se sobresalto.

─¿Qué haces despierta pequeña?

─No puedo dormir hay algo en el armario

─¿Habia algo cuando lo abriste esta mañana para dejar tus cosas?

─No

─ Pues no hay nada en la oscuridad que no pueda existir a la luz. Si no viste nada en la mañana no hay nada en la noche.

─ Pero pudo aparecer o entrar un monstruo.─ Señalo la niña

─ Bueno ire a revisarlo más tarde ahora tengo que terminar esto y me duele el brazo.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes ir ahora?

─ Debo terminar de copiar esto. Ademas si hay un monstruo y ve que no estas alli se ira

─ MMM mentira. ─ Luego de un rato la niña sentado al lado del anciano habló─ ¿Qué es lo que copias?

─ Un libro sobre heroes

─ Y es muy importante

─ Claro. Saber los poderes de los heroes como su debilidades puede ser de gran ayuda.

Por ejemplo este de aquí puede proveer a los demas los poderes que necesiten o quieran.

─ Wow ─ Exclamó emocionada y mientras veia como el anciano con mucha dificultad dibujaba se fue quedando dormida. Al dia siguiente despertó en su cama. El dia habia aclareado. Se asomo por una de las ventanas que dan al mar y a lo lejos observó una orca.

Regreso a Inglaterra y lo primero que hizo con sus cinco años fue empezar a hacer entrevistas para cuando tuviera un heroe de verdad. Entrevistó al chico que bajo a un gato del árbol por él comenzó , luego por un vigilante de la zona, aquien consideraba un heroe o digno de mención entrevisto. A medida que crecia Francesca se fue desilusionando poco a poco. Los heroes de verdad era gente afortuna que hacia algo grande en un momento. Aun que la percepcion de la realidad fue cambiando nunca perdio la esperanza de entrevistar a heroes como los que llenaban los sueños de su infancia. En eso y como por arte de magia llegó al blog de una joven francesa que le dio vida a su febriles sueños de la niñez.

 **Lamento el retrasó pero tuve un accidente casero y no he podido ponerme al dia como muchas de mis responsabilidades prometo un capitulo un poquito más largo para la próxima. Espero no defraudar a los lectores muchos cariños**


End file.
